Cold Care
by Dawn Gray Manson
Summary: When Danny's parents knew his secret,they attacked him.This is what Danny didnt expect.He flew away through the snowy blizzard until he's out of Amity.He then was exhausted and wounded by his parents.He was alone and lost but found by an unknown person.R
1. Pieces

Okay it seems that I'm running late in making stories and there were many ideas popping in my mind that I was so frustrated of myself because I don't know what story I'll make first today? First Thing, I can't make my story now "I have no Choice" because all the stupid chapters are in the other compute and it has no internet!!!!!!!

Sigh, well, this is the only thing I could entertain with you people out there. Anyways, this idea just popped in my head….like way…… back.

Anyhow, I got to keep on typing and drawing.

**Disclaimer: I don not own Danny Phantom or the show but I own the unknown o new characters to this story.**

In ProgressChapter 1DannyHe's a PhantomPhantomChapter 1In Progress

**Danny's POV**

I can't believe I have been telling myself or was it more like…nope…well, I just decided this by myself and who will I blame if this decision or plan goes wrong? Well, me exactly. Actually, I didn't create plan or anything but a decision came to me when hell broke loose. I'm used to it but I don't want to pretend to be a full ghost super hero by keeping a secret that I'm not half human or anything to the world…and to my family.

Yes, Jazz knows about me and my half ghostly self but it is me. It all just started when my parents create the stupid crossover or passage device that would link our world to…well, known as the ghost zone but why not the ghost world?

Sigh, ever since that accident. Wait; did I suddenly say "accident"? Sorry, I was jumping into conclusions…or was it results of what happened to me during that day. Well, the passage to the ghost zone or namely called the "ghost portal" didn't work when my parents finished it and tried to turn it on but what came out was a spark of white light. There was no swirling vortex or any fantasy….weird stuff happening but nothing.

My parents look like they gave up on the invention and their blue print and calculations were correct. Then that's when I and my friends came in. My friends convince me to go inside it but it feels stupid of me to go in there. Yet things were rushing in my head what super cool things exist in the other side of that portal. I went in but accidentally hit an "on" button and that's when my freak side came. I'm half alive; half dead.

That was the worst pain I felt throughout my teenage life. Yes, it hurts…a lot. First, it hurts when you're electrocuted inside the ghost portal and getting ghostly ectoplasm in your DNA. Second, I have been too busy and had not time but somehow these powers were meant for something and it feels like it's……my duty…..my responsibility.

Sam and Tucker were of course there, I forgot to mention who they are! Well, they're the two friends I only got. They helped me with this ghostly life ever since the accident. What they do to help me? They helped me by doing these responsibilities and duties that a hero does. Well, what I'm doing is likely heroic. This is what I thought. Ever since the accident, I thought of what will I do with it. Everyday I see many ghost incidents in the news and some ghostly encounters but when my parents came there to the rescue the ghosts somehow fled or my parents failed to help.

For Jazz, she's different…she was at first, to me, a completely psychotic snob but she then cares for me eve since the accident happened. She never knew about it until the Spectra thingy. She was now pat of the group. Yeah, eve since my fiends came along we were like ghost hunters but not at all but more than a team. Jazz was with us…but how about my parents?

I don't know if they would understand. This is why I made my decision. I just popped it out of my mind about this decision because of all the things for the past few months that were all hurtful and painful to me. Of course, when your parents don't know who you really are, it is hard to know what we would expect from them. They do not know me at all but only my human half. A 14 year old boy, shy, funny, and others but they do know me as what I am but not my ghostly and heroic side. Many think I'm evil while other thinks I'm good. My parents think of me as half innocent; half evil. I lived in two lives and I don't know if I'm worth of this kind of lives.

Now, it all came to this that Jazz was helping me cover up the wounds and suspicions that was around me. I came hurt to home and I cram at night to study and do stupid homework and now I'm getting hurt all over the place and all I do is worry, freak out but only few times of happiness.

This is the day when I expect or to see the reactions of my own parents. I made this decision and I won't turn my back on it. They have to know and Jazz was really looking forward or she was convincing me to do so. I somehow wanted to know their reactions. I don't know if they will accept me or not. This is the day when I know that everything would change. It's just like before everything was always the same then something different happened like the "accident" but then you're used to it and it just becomes very normal. I want something different than this overbearing burden.

_It now starts…_

I was at my bed and thinking that this is it. This is the day that I'll tell them who I really am. I don't know if I was happy or excited or even sad…I just do not know. I sat up from lying down in the bed and started going down to the stairs.

I was a bit trembling because at first I was scared and second the wounds that were hidden were hurting me at every move I make. I touched the railings of the stairs and I begin to walk as smooth as I can be, yet it hurts still. I finally was at the living room and then walked at the kitchen where my parents were. I knew they were talking about their plan or something that I do not know of but what else could a 14 year old do? We finished eating dinner lately and it is already evening….the full moon is shining and snow has already started before.

I can't help it but peek at what my parents are doing. My mom was fixing an unknown invention and my dad was talking to her and he had an ecto bazooka at his back which is strapped to his body. I remembered when my dad said that he will always be prepared for a ghost attack. He now is.

I still trembled for the weather now is getting colder by the minute. Well, this is another reason why I'm trembling. I'm still standing and peeking at my parents. They were laughing and somehow telling the truth may be good when they're in the good mood. But their ghost hunting mood is always activated in surprise even though they came from a happy emotion. I'm just scared that they won't accept me and that they'll tea me apart molecule by molecule.

I leaned my back at the wall slowly to make sure I didn't make any noises. Of course, they can't see me because I'm in the living room and they are in the kitchen and I'm hiding in a wall. There's no door but a somewhat open hall to go in and no need of door. It's like a connection of the living room to the kitchen.

I was sweating…even though it is a cold weather; I could feel that I'm warming up inside…as a sign of nervousness. I hate that feeling. This feeling is visiting me at the wrong time and I can't think straight. I forgot on how to say this. Where's Jazz when you need her? Oh yeah, she's upstairs doing some essay I suppose, but will she be able to hear or know what I'm about to say to our own parents? I might get killed but with the entire crazy rumpus maybe Jazz would hear us.

I sighed deeply but hoping my parents wouldn't hear me. I stood up and got ready to face them. I turned and entered the kitchen going to the dining table where my parents were. They were talking that they didn't notice me yet. But when I took my last step, a big whole came through…my dad saw me.

"Hello Danny Boy!" I smiled a bit. Finally, the feeling of sweat rolling down was gone.

"Hi"

"Hi Sweetie, How are you?" My mother smiled at me while she was using the wrench tool in fixing the unknown device. This device is giving me the creeps. It is new to me but I must avoid it. Whenever I look at it, it feels like it has a strong power that could actually kill me. I'm a ghost, duh!

"Danny?" I snapped out of my senses when I heard mom calling me "Um…I-I'm fine" I smiled to reassure them that I'm alright. Lately, I think I stared at the device then I dozed off. I sighed and looked at them and it felt sort of awkward.

"Mon…Dad" As soon as I called their names, they looked at me with a questioning look. As what I expected, they still did what they were doing but they would still look at me and listen to what I'm going to say. I trembled and I don't know what to say. I looked at the ground then at my feet. I wiped the front of my right shoe into my blue pants.

"What Danny?" It snapped myself out from looking at and turned my attention to them. I heard them said those words in unison. I looked at them but inside I was in fear. What would be their reaction? Would they still accept me?

"Danny" I snapped out again from my thoughts that were trying to calm me down or to reassure me but it didn't help as I hope it would. I looked at my mom. She's the one who snapped me out of my thoughts now. I looked at her with a "Huh?"

She stopped what she was doing but she was still holding the device she was fixing. "Is there something that you're going to talk or ask of us?"

She completely said it with a slight concern. She has no idea how hard it is to tell this to her. I placed my left hand in my left pocket and the other touching the back of my neck as if I'm pretty nervous of what I'm about to say.

_Just tell them!_

I heard a voice inside me but I don't know if it's my conscience or not but it was trying to convince me to tell them already so this would be over. Everything would be over and you would see the results. I grew depressed about the weird attacks and I really had a hard time studying with all of those kinds of attacks distracting. Not to mention…my parents would always be there thinking of me, the Danny PHANTOM, as an evil ghost that is trying to fit in with humans. As my parents said, Danny Phantom is a blob of ectoplasm. Ectoplasm is a non-living thing that doesn't have feelings. They don't think I have feelings.

"Danny?" Once more I snapped out from my thoughts by a different person and it was dad. He was looking at me pretty concern. Great, he or they knew that I'm having a hard time telling them. "Shish, is it hard to tell, boy?"

I sighed deeply and I wanted to get this over with. It was hard for me to make this decision and I won't put it to bad waste. "Mom…Dad…I-I…wanted to…tell you something…and…I wanted to tell you this for a long time…before"

My parents continued listening to me and doing what they're doing as they knew that I'm talking and not being silent and all. "I have thought of telling this to you and it was hard…hard for me to say this but…I'm…" They were still doing their work but it seems that they were still interested in listening to me…because I said that I wanted to tell this to them for a long time…ago.

I sighed and said what I needed to say but I was shaking out the nervousness and tense. I was afraid and I can't let it break free. I shook and tremble but good thing my love ones weren't noticing on how I feel. I somehow hear my breath shuddering and I was cold and in tense. I can't do it and take it anymore.

"I'm…I'm Danny Phantom" I said it quietly like a whisper of a wind. I faced the ground knowing that their reaction is very rare for me to see it yet…

"What…what did you say honey? I didn't hear you" I heard my mom trying to gather some words but it doesn't sound like she's in shock. It was just like its normal to her. I faced them and they were concentrating at their fixing job and also concentrating in listening to me.

I sighed deeply and then breathed in all the air so the tense will go away. "I'm Danny Phantom"

That's when I heard the wrench clattered to the tables. My mom heard me and I could see that my dad did hear me too. I saw their faces and they were shocked. Still, I do not know what they were thinking. I placed my hands at my side. I could feel the tense still overpowering me and then overwhelming like they loved my so much. I don't even love it at all. I was very…very scared and they might think at the wrong direction. I'm a monster?

They were still in a state shock and I could see that they weren't moving. I didn't say anything or move but just looked at them slowly and I was trying to think straight so I could hear every piece of information about this day. I wanted to know if they really accepted me.

Suddenly, I heard my mom laughing slightly but she wasn't going nuts. She thinks what I said was a joke. "Nice drama Danny!" She didn't believe me. I saw my dad even joining with her. "You couldn't be Danny Phantom! What a very nice prank, Danny!" They laughed at me or at the joke. I clenched my fists as the nervous were giving me flip flops.

"You don't believe me…" I said when they finally stopped their laughing. They heard me and then I could see that they were concern of me that I was hurt or something. "If you don't believe me then I'll show you"

I had no choice. How was I supposed to tell them and convince them the truth? I have to show them the truth but one thing that was in the back of my mind was telling me that there's one big piece of the puzzle that is missing. I don't know if I should shrug it off. But I had nothing to lose. I transformed to Danny Phantom looking at the ground with my eyes closed.

I had no need to say my battle cry and I was trembling and holding back my colds. I had colds ever since snow arrived. I controlled it and just shivered as the flash of light seems to surprise one of my parents. When it was fully finished, I looked back at them and with the eyes of nervousness and…fear.

I see them holding their mouths in shock with their hands. I was glowing and they were still surprised and I know it isn't a laughing matter. I stared at them waiting for that reaction to end and know if they accept me or not. Then the feeling came again, it was telling me about one big thing that I should tell them….or it would grow in disaster.

The thought vanished and it proved when my parents suddenly changed their reactions to confidence and determination. They suddenly stood up and grabbed their ghost hunting weapons. I was purely shocked….the big piece that I forgot maybe helping me but I don't know why. I didn't explain to them somehow…on how I came to be this ghost half of me. Oh no!

They point there ghost weapons at me and I raised my hands in front of me as defense. I tried to say my explanation but can't get it out as I see my parents' eyes flaring with hatred.

"Wait…mom…dad…"I shuddered with great fear "I-I can explain!"

I could see their ghost weapons beaming and I know I have to rune. I was scared, so scared that I don't know what to do. "Get out of my house, ghost!" I head my mom said that and I ran away from the kitchen and stumble at the living room when the ghost weapon of my mom fired and it hit me at the back. It hurts a lot.

"Mom…I can explain…just wait…just let me, mom…" I stuttered the words and I can't get out the guts and the fear out of me. I held my back in pain. Then there came another ecto blast from my dad and it almost shot me. Good thing, I rolled to the right near the coffee table or I would die. I stood up weakly and still holding my back. I was scared and this was the worst encounter with my parents throughout my whole life.

"Guys, there was ghost portal accident!" I managed to choke that one out but then they suddenly keep on blasting me. I tried to dodge them but most of them I was shot at and now I'm here lying in the floor with my head near the door. I feel like I was going to die. I had so many wounds and mostly was gashes. They hit me pretty well that I didn't have time to explain. I could feel that throat was having a hard time to speak. I can't explain it to them.

I sat up from where I was lying and looked at them with great fear that I haven't shown for days. "Mom…dad…" I shivered as the wind coming out from under the door blew behind me and the fear that is strangling me now. Then I hear my mom said…

"Don't call me that ghost!" My mom pointed the ecto bazooka at me and I looked at her but not the weapon. I wasn't concern about it. It was my biggest mistake and I could have told them everything first.

"Where is he…? Where's my real son?!" Dad did the same thing to me and pointed it to me with force and I could see that he was asking for real answers. I am his son. I am. I am his REAL son.

_I'm your SON!_

"What have you done with him?!" Mom neared her face at me with anger and determination. I was scared like I was different. "I am your son! There was the ghost portal a-accident let me explain!!!! I am your son!" I cried out trying to let their heads snapped out that I am him. "I am Danny!!" I cried out as much as possible to get it in their heads.

I heard someone running down stairs and then I heard it said "Mom, Dad what are you doing?!"

"He got our son! He overshadowed him and appeared as this. He stashed him away at his mind. He got our Danny, Jazz!!" Mom explained to her with fury and I begin to be more afraid. It was Jazz and I know she could help me.

"Mom, it's really Danny!!! Please don't hurt him he's in pain already! Please mom, you don't understand!" I could see Jazz coming to break both of them away from me but they placed her carefully aside and telling her to stay away from me. I was scared and I do not know what to do. I was in great pain. Mostly, my torso wasn't in great shape. I either go away or just…

I stood and there was so much pain that I shivered strongly. My parents were about to shoot me and I could hear my sister cry out to run away. I was scared and I was in pain and was pretty exhausted. I phased through the front door then flew to the snowy night sky. My parents were still close behind and I could hear Jazz saying to be safe. I don't if I would be. I have no choice but to run away as far as I could be away from my parents.

They were still close behind me as I see them in the Fenton RV. I the gasped as the pain shrilled my entire body. I don't know if I could handle it any longer. My parents were still shooting at me. The snow was growing stronger making me lose sight of where I'm going. I flew as fast and as far as I could to get away from my parents. It felt like I lost them already. The snow tortured me with its cold wind and I felt so exhausted.

I don't know if I would survive out here. I don't know if I would ever get back to my family. I don't know if I would be here anymore. The trip took so many hours maybe and I felt like I was about to collapse. I saw nothing down there but I only could see is snow because the blizzard was picking up that it was messing up with my eyesight.

I then felt a very strong pang of pain going through everywhere in my body that I felt exhausted and suddenly fell to the ground…the _cold_ snowy ground, I fell with my body crashing into it. I came to a stop with my back touching the very cold snowy ground. I transformed into my human form. I was slipping into unconsciousness but I opened my eyes and saw plenty different kinds of trees like pines and others. Yes, I could see the snow falling somewhat a bit hard like a blizzard. I realized that I was at the outskirts of Amity Park…maybe very…very far away. My eyes were weak and heavy, my colds were getting high, it's so cold out here, I felt plenty of sharp pains in my body that I finally gave up myself and blacked out.

Now, I'm alone in the forest with no one to take care of me or to help in any other way and I know that I would die and wouldn't be in a great state. I don't know if I might wake up in this place anymore. My parents don't know about me and everyone would notice that their ghost boy is gone. My friends and my sister will worry about me.

In ProgressChapter 1DannyHe's a PhantomPhantomChapter 1In Progress

I know it is a piece of crap! (Laughing with sarcasm) Joke! **Please read and review ok!** I wanted to know if I want to continue or not! Anyways, **No Flames please!**

I just want this to entertain you and this is a **Non-sequel** actually. I would still be continuing the **"I have No Choice" **but I really have a difficult time because of all the intramurals going on and everything else that teenager does. It's hard. Yeah, damn hard! **So please forgive me!!! **I haven't made a story for a long time.

I shall return!!!!

_**I might edit this!!!!!**_

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


	2. Found and Need

Well, I have seen 3 reviews but I'm sure that'll be enough and anyways I had the entire plot going on and I'm trying to figure

Well, I have seen 3 reviews but I'm sure that'll be enough and anyways I had the entire plot going on and I'm trying to figure out the "I have No Choice" Story. It's sort of hard though. (Smirks) Anyways, I tried to think as hard as I could about these details making it well, let's just say my mind is likely making a poem but this isn't a poem but a story so who cares now?

(Sigh) Oh well, I have a lot of things going on and especially the "I have no Choice" Story and everything else. So…have fun with this chapter and thanks for the reviews!!

_**Thanks to these people… **_

_dannyluvr58_

_Ghost animal_

_New Ghost Girl_

_Animegurl088_

_Soulcat56_

**Also thanks to…**

_Blah blah blah _**for the wonderful advice, I seem to be repeating words a lot in this chapter and I also got wrong grammar don't I? Told you it might be piece of crap when it gets to grammar…. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I won the unfamiliar characters in here.**

_**--In Progress-Chapter 2-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 2-I Progress—**_

**Unknown POV**

I woke up at me and my husband's room but it was pretty dark and the temperature seems to be very cold and I think this is what disturbed me and woke me up ever since it annoys my nerves. I tried to let my right hand out of the thick blankets that was covering me and my sleeping husband. I let my hand try to find the side table that is in my right, that's for sure. It lingered a bit until I found it. It was concrete and usually made out of wood. I let it linger some more for the cold touch of metal.

I was looking for the lamp and I felt the very cold sensation. Yeah, the gold-like metal of the lamp really absorbed the temperature of the room. I drag my hand to the middle of the lamp and heard a cling and I knew it's the metal like switcher and then I pulled it and suddenly there was a bright flickering from the lamp. I blinked several times to get used to the light.

I saw the clock in front of the lamp where I can see it. It was really late and the clock exactly said 1:00 am. Man, I really need some more sleep when its morning but the coldness is bothering me. Yet at the same time, I want to get out at the snowy surrounding and let my boots touch the snowy ground. Sigh, I knew my husband won't let me yet he's a very nice man and he won't let me be in a sad state.

Well, I rubbed my eyes to make it see the right sight or vision when I look around. I sat up slowly so I won't wake up the one sleeping beside me who is my husband by the way. I looked at him and his black messy hair with bits of white in it but a bit hidden too. I smiled at him when he just looks so pleasant that way and not his overprotective mode. He's always been like that when my emotion goes the way it shouldn't be.

We both live in the outskirts of Amity Park in the middle of the forest. We aren't those kinds of people who just farm here or whatsoever but this is the only place we bought and we sure want both of us live by ourselves. But, there are few people a bit far away from us who are also living by themselves or with someone. We somehow visit them…a few times because we were a bit…busy. Sigh, we don't have a child actually. We somehow planned to have but my husband had a hard decision. I don't want him to have a hard time though.

I'm Madison Smith, in my 30's but I look very young. Few people think that I'm pretty nice and kind. I am alone with my husband but I seem to be very overprotective myself like him. Oh yes, my husband's name is Luke Smith. He's in his 30's too but it seems that he's older than me. He's really overprotective and we met ever since we were children. It was the younger times. We would always play together and not letting go of our friendship as we both promised each other. Now, here we are married and together and never apart but…we don't have a child and we really had a problem of our own decision.

I have a short hair (AN: like Maddie's with the same color) and blue green eyes.

I stopped looking at my husband when he moved to his left making his back facing me. I turned to the clock then I got out of my bed as quietly and slowly as possible so the one sleeping won't be awake. I got my robe and looked at the window outside. I see so plenty of snow and it's a slight blizzard out there yet I love it so much. I love snow. Luke and I will always play in the snow and being there is the very best times we always have, making snow angels and snow man and all those things we would always do.

I shivered a bit as the temperature slightly went up as if a ghost passed by. I opened the door making me go out of the master's bedroom. Somehow, we are rich and you should see that our hallway is a bit wide and we have many guest rooms but some were already occupied by our maids and few nurses. We don't treat them badly like other rich people but we treat them as a part of the family. We got these things by Luke's job, a doctor. He was really good that he deserved a lot. He sort of rest a while and spent mostly with me yet when the hospital needs him in a very important situation he would be there and tell me to take care of myself.

I turned to the left and go along the hallway seeing that I have my pink fluffy slippers on. I was then looking at the royal like carpet and it was pretty smooth, not hard. I looked straight ahead and saw the stairs with a view of the lower floor when you reach there. I went down stairs and I was in the living room with our fireplace in my left and the door in the farther upper right and I see many sofas gathering around the fireplace but there was enough space for people to go in. I huffed and placed my robe closer to me making my gown under it nearer to make me warm. I walked to the fireplace and lit it.

I saw the ambience of the fire lighting to life and burning the wood. I was about to seat in the sofa that was facing straight at the fireplace but stopped when I shivered a bit. I went to the kitchen which has no door but it was sort of part of the room but there's an opening that separates the kitchen from the living room. There were so many decorations in our house. It was a bit simple and a bit rich like. I feel comfortable as usual.

I knew the temperature was rising so I grabbed coffee with mocha. I prepared it and went back to the living room where I can sit in the seat that is already facing the fireplace straightly. The sofa I was sitting can let two more people fit in than the others that could only accept one. I looked at the fire and sipped my coffee at the same time. I placed it down at the coffee table right beside this sofa and I warmed myself.

I was pretty alone but I do not care but I really like to hear the breeze of the snow. It was calling for me somehow. I am about 30 above and I am just hearing things. We are in the middle of the forest and I may hear things yet I knew you could still hear the wind but I know it shouldn't be calling for me. It was just the trees being blown. I pulled my robe even closer as I shivered a bit.

I looked at the two windows and at the door which was between them. I wanted to go outside and feel the cold breeze at last but I wanted to see the snow mostly. I wanted to remember the memories that will always last in my mind. It was the memories that would always explain every part of my childhood. It would explain how I always have feelings for Luke. He always has that happy smile and messy black hair of his.

I stood up and walked to the door slowly making me feel the suspense and the waiting last so long. I could feel it, the very cold breeze wrapping around me. I love it so much…I turned the knob and this is the moment I have been waiting for. Luke kept me from the snow a little while and I was waiting to come out of this shelly house like a shell of a turtle. I somehow don't want to go out without Luke it may not be fun but I would always love the pleasure of meeting him in my memories, the childish him.

I was about to pull the door towards me but then stopped again when I heard an annoying barking sound coming from the kitchen. I then heard chains rattling in the tiled floor of the kitchen. Oh no! It's making too much noise enough to wake up Luke. And, Oh no, it's our own "man's best friend"! I was scared that I took out my hand from the knob. Yet I had a glad feeling that I chuckled "Oh no, why is he coming now?"

I was somehow a bit frustrated because I was about to go out to feel the cold breeze. It was our German shepherd coming to me. It wasn't barking much when I saw it coming already into view. I walked slightly backwards when I thought it would jump on me. But it actually sat in front of me and let his tongue go out, panting as a dog always do. Then he made that very smart move, he raised his right paw at the top of his nose making a sign of be quiet. He is smart.

It's our dog, Isaiah; he's a German shepherd and pretty smart ever since we trained him pretty well. I knelt down with one knee and patted his head then rubbing it touching his head and ears. He then rubbed his head; maybe he was annoyed a bit about that. "Yes Isaiah, be quiet…"I did the same thing with him; placing my index finger to my lips like I'm trying to silent him.

He was making noise lately maybe thinking I was a bad guy then stopped when he saw me but the rattling continued. He knew it was me and somehow he was excited to go out too. I stood up and smiled at him. He panted again with his tongue out then noticing my smile; he stopped then cocked his head to the side like a questioning look.

I giggled a bit and faced the door then was about to open it once again. I was excited too like Isaiah and can't wait for myself to go out there and once again feel the cold breeze. I then heard someone talked…

"You can't sleep, huh?" I let only my face turn around and it was Luke. He was making a sleepy smile, pretty cute, and his right hand placed under his chin and the elbow at his other arm that was resting in the wooden railing of the stairs.

_Oh No!_ I thought…I looked up to him and Isaiah used his paws to hide himself as if we were doomed but Luke was making that cute smile in his face like he's a young teenager again about 14 years old. I smiled, at some point, and then turned my body to him and held the robe on me tighter. I rubbed the back of my neck with my free hand and didn't know what I will say at first.

"Um…yeah" I knew I was busted like a teenager who was scolded by her mom for skipping school. I don't know what to do and I just can't wait to go out right now and feel the cold breeze. I could even feel the cold wind at my feet for it was passing under the door. I looked at my slippers and then at Luke. He was making that droopy eyes and weak smile. It's like he was smirking at me for being busted.

I giggled as if I was caught and gave up but I didn't mean it. "Hi Luke, I just can't sleep…that's all…" I tried to find an explanation but it was worth a shot for the one I said. I seem to be very nervous and my body was intense and very anxious to go out already and feel the very, very cold snow under them…like the feeling that I felt in my young times.

Luke looked at me with his nice and warm smile on his face and changed his position, letting go of his arms loose and then I saw him walked down the stairs. Great, I can't go out of the house secretly when Luke is around. I know he's going to be very worried about me once I stepped out side. I didn't even wear my coat or anything but that's what I usually do. I always go out with my robe only that is on my body on top of my gown or any everyday wear. I know that in the morning the snow will melt a bit or the blizzard will grow worst but who knows…only God knows that.

Luke finally arrived and was wearing his violet robe and his hand clenching the knot that keeps it together. He turned his head to the fireplace then at me and at that moment he was still making that weak smile. When would that smile be broken? I smiled at him as far as I could to assure him that nothing is wrong and I'm not trying to escape something. Luke then touched my shoulder but in my left shoulder then leans and kissed me in the cheek. He was saying good evening or was it good morning ever since it's 1:00 am or so.

Luke looked at me and quietly said to me to sit down in the sofa with him; I know he was talking about the sofa that's already facing straight at the fireplace and in other words, the sofa that I sat before. I followed him and sat beside him and we were close to each other. I looked at my coffee and I held it near to me. I blew it so it would be warm and then I heard Luke saying to me that I have prepared myself some coffee today. I chuckled and he seems to beam a great smile and it isn't a weak one. It was like a glad one. Maybe he's thinking that I have proven that a lady could protect herself. Still, I'm sure that he's still going to protect me and his overprotection may be in overdrive as any situation gets worst.

I put down my coffee and Luke spoke again to break a weird silence. "So…I was wondering why didn't you go back to sleep?" along the words he's saying, he looked down at the floor then when he's about to finish he's question he looked at my eyes.

I blinked several times and I was thinking of an explanation and I was waiting for any idea to pop out anytime. Nothing came. I then looked down at the floor and my expression somehow softens. "I…I wanted to…warm myself for a while"

This is the only explanation I got and I don't know if it was even worth a shot. I don't know if Luke bought it but his emotion seem to soften too as what I did. I looked at his eyes and blinked several or dozen of times and I didn't count yet. Luke made that warm smile again and let his hand touch mine. It felt comforting and somehow showing me that he seems to understand what I really want and the real truth. He made that look-alike smile that felt like he's smirking at me but he isn't in some way. It's just that smile of his. He then looked at what's under the door where the wind of outside was going in and then looked at the windows with one on the other side of the door and the other one in the opposite side.

I'm sure he's focusing at the snow falling from the sky and I knew that he's trying to understand and feel the way I want to go out there. I mean both of us have the same feelings and we both know what the other one feels just by feeling and being with them. We are together and what else could be different? Luke then looked at me again, eye to eye, and smiled weakly again and this time. He then said something quietly but it was heard. "You want to go outside, don't you?"

I made my eyes widen and blinked quickly like I was in disbelief. I wasn't going nuts but I know he's asking what I want. If that's what I want, then that's what Luke wants too. I stopped my shocked expression and then calm myself down. I held his hand back which was already in my hand and I squeezed it tight but not very tight for a bad reaction from him. I knew that he's always perfect. I blushed all of a sudden and lowered my head a bit but I was still keeping my eye on Luke, my husband. He then giggled and looked at my weird and maybe awaited reaction about it.

I nodded and he was not deeply satisfied but he was still making that happy emotion. "I could still remember the good ole days, Madison and we really had a great time, remember?" Luke asked and he was asking if I remembered a memory. I don't want to just nod all the time. I don't want to be just a child. I was acting like what I act when I'm a teenager. I wasn't too preppy like being focused on shopping and like that but somehow very shy. So, I spoke in reply "Yes, Luke, I remembered the time when you wanted to stuff snow at your mom's nose" I giggled at that memory and it's always true and a past and it wouldn't be erased but we could feel it again at the present or the future. Luke also chuckled and let go of my hand. He used it to clench his stomach when his chuckle became laughter.

"Yeah" He brushed his black messy hair from the front to the back like what teenagers do when they think they're cool. I thought Luke would wipe the escaping tear in his eye but he didn't. He was crying for joy. He's always overprotective and somehow I felt like Luke is going to really let me get outside and see the sparkling snow at the middle of the night. I then saw his eyes beamed a lot and then he answered a positive reply as in I could go outside.

I stood up and left my coffee in the coffee table and held my robe even closer so when I'm out, the snow won't go in my body. I was about to go out until I heard Luke tell me to protect myself but he would keep an eye on me through the window. I was still stopped at my tracks and then heard Luke coming closer and opened the door for me. I then could feel the breeze…

It was strong…a very strong wind that just busted out in infinity. It felt like we are going through the ice age but then the power of the wind slightly lowered it's strength and telling me to enter the wonderful fantasy of snow. I held the robe even tighter as I can't wait to get out there. I looked at Luke for a while and looked at the slight blizzard then I placed my foot out. I could hear Isaiah make a sniff like a puppy. He was waiting for me to go out first. He's so kind.

"Remember, I'm watching you by the window." Luke sighed and smiled weakly at me. I know he's still very concern of my health and he knew it was cold out here. "You just want the good old times back…"

I smiled as I looked at the full moon that was mixed with snow through my vision. It was a bit mixed up and trying to fool my eyes yet I could see it facing and glowing through out the night yet it has a far away angle because it's already 1 am or so and it might be getting ready to go down like what a sun do when they go sunset. I looked straight forward and saw the trees surrounding our house but there was a bit of plants coming out but mostly when there's no snow there were too many plants and everything. They are now covered. There's still many or a few spaces so there would be a trail for me to go around the forest. Luke is just concern of me to get caught by wolves or something else.

I whispered to Luke that I'll be fine and then I took off and when I finally touched the snowy ground, it felt like my feet was touching a very cold pool yet it wasn't the texture of the pool. It was just fluffy and icy and it wasn't melting yet. I looked above and saw the full moon again and then as I looked at it. The blizzard of snow was calming down like and entity moment of calmness and innocence like nothing will go wrong. The snow just fell down from the clouds like a leaf falling from its tree. It was just a calm fall.

I looked blankly at the full moon and walked slowly to our garden, it was a bit small yet slight medium but anyways, it was plain innocence like I was in a music video of classics or R n' B and whatsoever that claims innocence. I loved it and as I was almost near the white fence that separate from me and the snowy forest I came to a stop and I was still staring at the full moon and the sparkles of snow falling down on me. I was slightly cold yet I know that Luke told me that I should be going back at the house in a later hour. It would take a short time for me to spend out here. I stared at the full moon and then I gently closed my eyes with my face still facing the shine of the full moon. I felt peaceful and calm as many memories came to me.

I raised my arms and stretched it widely at my sides. I could feel the snow making my robe wet and puffy. I was feeling my childhood and as long as I can remember, I usually do this when I was a child and always feel the snow every time I get out of the house. I heard the bark of Isaiah as I could feel his pace rushing around the garden. He was jumping and sometimes would dig the snow to look for the plants. He's not used to the color of winter. It was all white. Stopping what I was doing, I turned back toward the door and gazed at Luke. He was leaning against the open door with his arms folded and one foot lying across the threshold.

He's still carrying that smile "I'll give you a chance…You can go to the forest if you want to but not so far away and be careful of wolves. I can count on Isaiah for guarding you." He said as he looked at our dog as he stopped digging the snowy ground and sat then looked at the both of us side by side as if he's trying to understand the conversation but he made that questioning look again. I chuckled as he did that certain action. He's funny like a child.

I was like a child of Luke and I didn't ask permission if I could go out there in the forest but I think Luke knows what I want. I walked towards the forest and then I finally passed by the white fence, the boundaries between my house and the forest. I could hear Isaiah running and then I caught sight of him walking beside me. Oh, he got what Luke said. Isaiah is guarding me now.

I passed by plenty of trees and tried to identify one of them as I always read books. I study a lot and I know I wouldn't be left out. I just love Nature sometimes so when you love them, you learn them. I walked and my feet were touching the snowy ground and every touched I take, it felt so cold and I can just feel the ground a bit bumpy because of the grass and the few rocks. I looked over Isaiah and he was sort of sniffing around the trees and at the ground and sometimes he would look at me as if he was asking if I am ok. I always nod back to him like he's a person too.

I just look straight forward and kept going until it was enough for me to go as what Luke said, don't go very far away. I was aware of my surroundings and then I stared at them. I was still surrounded by trees and now the full moon can't be seen much…so I just spent time with Isaiah. I looked at him but something caught up with him. He wasn't gone but I saw him sniffing in one place as if he spotted something. He then moved to another place as if he really did find something. I walked towards him and bent my body for a while and placed my hands on my knees.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked but it suddenly ran away from me and then I could hear him panting and panting. I was just staying there and fixed my position from my bending one. I knew something was up but I don't know what it is. Somehow, I'm telling myself to stay here and wait for Isaiah. He would always come back to his master, me. I held my robe again and placing it closer to me because it was getting colder. Suddenly, I heard a slight barking noise and of course, it was Isaiah and then it grew louder.

I jumped as Isaiah jumped from one place only. He seems to tell me something. "What is it? Tell me!" I tried to calm him down or ask him what's up but he kept barking. I then realized from where he sniffed there were marks like someone slid there or a plane crashed but it wasn't big nor there were pieces of metal or anything but there were a few pink stuff mixed with the ground and also a slight green. I then faced at Isaiah then he seems to stop barking and then he raised his paw to a direction that he headed lately. It's like Isaiah was telling me to go there yet he went first so I followed him.

I ran as fast as I can and panted and saw a white wisp coming out from my mouth. It was cold and snowy of course, that always happens. You will always see your breathe. I saw Isaiah in a very far distance but I could catch up with him and during it all he wasn't barking or anything but just leading me the way. It wasn't too far, I hope it isn't or I would get lost and Luke would be worried about me. We were following a trail of the same thing I saw where Isaiah sniffed; the tracks of someone sliding and pink and light green substances. I saw it glowing, the light green substance. What I thought of the pink substance may be blood or something else.

I went out of my thoughts when I finally heard Isaiah barked but I lost him so I followed his voice…or bark. I followed it then I saw him. There were still light thanks to the full moon and I hope that Isaiah remembered the way back going home. He has his nose with him to guide both of us back home anyway. I saw Isaiah yet only seeing his right side and I know he was waiting for me then when I reached there or when I was near, Isaiah then sniffed at _something _and was nudging _it_ a bit.

I then came to a stop and I was in shock of what Isaiah lead me to. The one that Isaiah was trying to show me wasn't a _thing_ or anything else but a young boy. He has messy raven hair, he has wounds and bruises in his exposed skin, his red collared t-shirt with a red oblong was torn even his blue pants. I placed my hand into my mouth. I was shocked that this young boy was outside here in a very cold night and he was wounded badly. The boy's face was slightly pale and it was lifeless, there was a bit blood in his clothes. The boy's back was lying in the ground and one arm was lying at the ground too above his head and bent while the other one was lying in his stomach and his left leg bent while the other one was lying down. When I say bent, I meant that it isn't broken or anything.

Isaiah whimpered as if he felt sorry for the boy. I felt sorry too and despite the wounds in his body, he must have gotten through something fatal. I mean, he's just a young boy, a teenager, someone's child, he's hurt and he is very desperate of his own needs. He's outside alone at a cold night. He might be shivering or suffering the temperature of the winter, poor child. I walked by his side and brushed his messy raven hair. I felt his forehead and he might be suffering sickness. I carried the raven hair boy to my arms. I caressed his cheek feeling his cold skin. Why is he out here? I softly touched the wound on his face. It gave me the creeps when I thought of the things he has gotten through.

I lay my hand on his cheek and looked at his exposed skin. There was blood running across his left arm to the tip of his hands and I could see that his pants were almost torn into pieces and with deep cuts on them. There were slashes here and there and also many burn marks. But…what frightened me was the gash on his left side. It was bleeding heavily and I could see that through his T-shirt. He must've broken a few ribs. I looked at the face of the boy again and I could define him as a cute and handsome boy. He may have gotten through something worst in his life. He _really_ went into something fatal.

As I was about to warm the teenager, I heard growling. I looked up and my eyes widen. I could see two wolves crawling out behind the sleeping trees. They look hungry and I saw blood in a mouth of one wolf. I think it hurt this boy.

Isaiah turned to where I was looking and then he started growling with anger then stood a fighting stance in front of me. He growled again and suddenly barked at them. The two wolves didn't buy the anger nor were they afraid. I gently held the boy close to me trying to make him warm. I then felt the boy shivering. Oh no, he may die if I don't bring him to safety in my house. I need to warm him. I looked back between the two wolves and my dog. Isaiah growled at them and then barked loudly. He seems to be barking as loud as he could because my ears were hurting already from his loud noise. I didn't cover it but I just held the boy so close to me. He's really hurt badly. I could feel his wounds and blood on my skin. It's like he fell from somewhere. Maybe that's why there are marks in the snowy ground that looks like someone slid there.

Suddenly, Isaiah jumped near the two wolves and barked loudly and this time all of them scurry away. My dog sniffed like a grunt and then turned back to me. I smiled a bit showing to him a thank you but it turned upside down when I was already minding the young boy. I now see his face not showing lifeless but pain. He seems to be waking up or so and then his body was shivering. I hugged his face and body and tried to make him warm. I looked at him and then unfortunately, his eyes opened. He opened them ever so slowly. Trying to clear his vision, he closed his eyes once more; maybe resting his eyes for a while. He then opened them again slowly yet reached half way there.

The boy's eyes were weak and cannot open them fully. I see his beautiful eyes; it was sky blue. I just don't see the color of his eyes but only him pleading. He really needed help and I could feel and see his hand shakily reach my arm, which was holding his cheek, and held it with effort. His breathing was slow, short and rag as if he was dying. I could even see the air that he exhaled and it was only a small white wisp coming out. I saw his eyes closed showing a sign of pain and in need. I hugged him near to me and tried to comfort him that he'll be alright. "Shh, it's ok; you're safe now…you'll be fine"

He shivered and shivered and I looked at Isaiah worriedly as he approached slowly to me and the boy. He then nudged the boy's hair a bit to comfort him somehow. Well, Isaiah saved him from the wolves and even from me. If Isaiah didn't come with me, I wouldn't be here in one piece. Luke would be in a terrible depression and this young boy wouldn't survive at all. This boy is lucky that I was here or he would be dead by now. I then felt him stop shaking and then he went all limped in my arms. Don't tell me he didn't make it. I felt his chest and his heart beat was very weak. His breathing was even slower and rag. Did he fell from a tree or did someone hit him or did the wolves attack him…what?

I was worried about this boy even though I do not know him. I would find answers about him until I get to my house and take care of his wounds and his health. He's in a severe state already. Luke could save him and the nurses. The maids would take care of the boy as much as possible. I would help him get through this even though I do not know him. I snapped out of my thoughts when Isaiah nudged my elbow. I looked at him and he was facing to the trail that we went lately. I think he's telling me that we should go. I looked at the boy and he was unconscious ever since I knew that he had a weak heart beat. I nodded at my German shepherd dog and carried the boy. It was getting cold and I don't how long I was thinking under the snow.

I held the boy's body ever so tight and close to me so he wouldn't get cold by the surrounding's temperature. I looked at Isaiah and he was looking at me as if he was waiting for me so he could lead the way. He then took off but a bit fast. Yes, my dog is smart like a human. I carried the boy with my arms covering him because I was wearing my robe after all. Isaiah led me the way and then I saw the trail of the mixture of pink with the snow substance and the green substance too. I huffed myself as I tried to go as fast as I can so this boy would have a chance to survive. Something tells me that God wants me to take care of him because he isn't worth to be dying outside. He's just a young child that is hurt and abandoned by someone that I do not know of.

I then saw a shade of yellow orange that was lighting. I noticed that it was the light coming from the fireplace that I lit. I wasn't thinking of how cold I was but I know that the young boy is feeling the worst of the temperature of snow. Anyways, I do not even know how long he was staying outside. He was just a boy that Isaiah led me to. I have to help him and not just leave him there and just forget about him. He would be dead if I ever did that cruel deed. I then saw Luke by the window but he wasn't looking at me but he was sort of looking for me. I think he's about to trigger the concern mode. He wasn't shaking his head furiously or anything. Isaiah then barked and barked to get the attention of Luke. I didn't know if it worked because sometimes many branches and falling snow were blocking the way.

When we are even closer, I could see that Luke noticed the bark of Isaiah and then ran to the door and opened it. Luke's mouth was gawking at our dog and I knew when I came to view he was gawking at me. He was in then double the shock when I knew that he saw me carrying the injured young boy. I have to explain this to him as soon as I can but right now the young boy needed me. He was pleading to me with his painful eyes. In that time, I just then knew that he needed some help.

I then passed by the fence and when I did Isaiah went in the house and was behind Luke. I carried the boy to the front step of our house and then that's when I collapsed. It wasn't because the boy was heavy; the boy wasn't heavy at all. It's like he hadn't eaten in days…maybe he was abused and abandoned or something else that could have caused this. I collapsed to the front step where Luke was and panted. I was actually tired and desperate to save the boy. I actually collapsed in my knees only and Luke went to my side. He asked "Are you okay? What happened?"

He had a slight panic in his voice. Yup, I knew I'm going to have to explain this to him but there's not time. I faced to Luke and I still panted for air "Luke, no time! This boy needs help!" I held even closer to him knowing his health wouldn't do good if he is still out in the cold. Luke let me go inside and I entered the house. I went near the fireplace but I had a hard time a bit going through the sofas. I knelt there with my knees and I took off my robe and took out the extra snow then I used it to warm the young boy. I then heard Luke come near me and then I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

"What happened to him?" my husband said in concern. I shook my head and said "I don't know…I-I just found him…Luke, he's severely injured…he needs help, now!" I was so concern that I have no time to chat with Luke right now. I told him to get the nurses and help him! It looks like the boy would be in pain if ever waking up again. Luke went away and tried to find the nurses that he was friends with ever since they were working at the same hospital. They just lived here as an apartment for themselves but also treated it as if it was their friend's house.

I turned my attention to the young boy and sadly brushed his messy raven hair. Somehow, his hair looked the same with Luke but there were no hidden white hair because he was young. The young boy's health was worst then I thought when I made contact with his forehead. The boy's health was sick as in he's really sick. Oh my, he was sick because he was out at the cold night for a long time. I then heard the boy gasped for air and then breathed as if he was panting. He then shivered again. He's awake. I could feel his arms once again hugging me. I heard him moan in pain. I felt like I was tearing up but I couldn't because I do not know him but I knew that this is a waste of life for the young boy. I just need to save him. Suddenly, I heard the young boy I was carrying in my arms stuttering a word "M…M-…M-Mom…"

He missed his mom. Good Lord, this boy is lost. He's scared and cold to death and he was left alone out there. I hugged him tried to calm him down. I think he has gotten through something worst and was hurt from something fatal. I have to take care of him until he's healthy again. I have to help him because God told me that this boy is worth to survive but I do not know him. I then heard Luke come back in a hurry and then one nurse came along with him. It was rather uncomfortable to have them here.

I still brushed the young boy's messy raven hair while he shivered and trembled but then it seems to loosen when Luke finally came to my side once again. "Madison, give the boy to me…" I looked at the young boy he was just shivering and had that lifeless look. I gave him to Luke and he gently carried him like we had a sick young child who's suffering from a disaster like a building has fallen or whatsoever that could be named. I thought about it as I looked at Luke but mostly at the young hurt boy. I then was alert and told Luke something very important "Luke" I caught his attention "Please let him stay at the guest room beside ours."

Luke smiled weakly but then it was back to concern and slight panic. I really need to explain to him what happened. I just can't wait for the boy to wake up.

_**--In Progress-Chapter 2-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 2-I Progress—**_

Hello guys, as I promised…I would give more chapters if I have more reviews. I don't know if this character is in interest to you but it's just a new character and I was thinking on how it will end. Yes, it's a bit confusing but is the story so fast or something? Well, I wanted to see some comments/reviews from you all and as they say (or what I say) "more comments/reviews means more chapters" for the readers and for the authors "More Chapters means more reviews"

Well, couldn't wait for the next chapter because I think the nest chapter would be very nice. I'm sure of it. Maybe sweet Danny would wake up or something would happen….Oh the suspense. Oh and yes! Madison Smith in my imagination really looks like Maddie Fenton and they look like each other except the clothes and all but this Madison Smith wears everyday clothes not a hazmat suit and what not so just picture it.

I was trying to make Luke Smith look like Vlad but he looks old (no offense to him, LOL) yet it felt better in my imagination so I chose a look that looks like Danny but a bit of an adult yet it doesn't look like Jack, ok? You just have a picture of Danny's messy raven hair and then a bit of white hair yet some are hidden…it slightly looks like the one in Phantom Planet but there were _few strands._

Anyways, **R&R!! "More reviews mean more chapters!"**

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


	3. Mom

Guys, I do not know what to say other than a thanks…for the reviews/comments. After I read them I sort of wanted to make the 3rd chapter already. Right now, I am trying to think ahead with my imagination. I thought how will it end up but I was cramming up because I was only focusing about the ending and how will I make it happen.

For sure Danny will still be alive, I mean Luke made him alive and he's a doctor. It felt like it's obvious that I placed the doctor there so Danny would survive yet for the hundredth time, I would make this story very interesting as possible and besides this is the first time I got reviews more than 6 or 5 because mostly in my other stories, it would be like 2, 6 and so on. Anyways thank you all! Don't you dare think I'm crying I'm just glad I'm starting this **Non-sequel** is getting the readers on.

**A-10-TION: I EDITED IT!!!**

Anyways, _hope you enjoy! _

**Thanks "blah, blah, blah", I will try to correct my grammar, if I could…if it's pointless please tell me that my lines are wrong in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but I own the unfamiliar characters.**

_**--In Progress-Chapter3-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 3-In Progress—**_

**Jazz's POV**

The bangs of my orange hair fell out of place. I stared at it for a moment then twirled it with my finger. I sat down in my bed, Indian style. My elbow was resting in my knee and my hand was supporting my relaxed chin. I kept twirling my hair with my other hand over and over again. I felt so useless. No, wait, not useless that isn't the word I was supposed to say. I just feel so worried and scared. My brother is out there cold and maybe…dying. No Jazz! Don't think that would ever happen to your brother. Oh no, what have I done? I mean I should have heard the commotion from down stairs earlier or I should have checked my brother if he was okay. I was just too busy!

My eyes were always darting everywhere and randomly. I felt so frustrated of myself that I don't know what to think anymore. I wanted to save my brother, Danny. He's alone out there in the cold…snowy…night and all alone. I couldn't believe that I'm just sitting around and doing nothing. Lately, I ran away from the living room the minute my mom and dad went to the vehicle or in other words, the RV. They were chasing my brother and they thought he was overshadowed by "Danny Phantom" but they didn't understand that he was actually my brother and he was telling the truth. I never knew that this will happen. I mean, long time ago, I tried to convince him in telling everything about how he got his ghost powers and what he is, a hero.

Danny did it but it seems that they didn't understand at all. Did Danny explain? I hope he did but if he did then my mom would understand. Our mom is a smart woman and she's the one who's doing everything in the house, well, technically making inventions, baking cookies, and she's good in fighting. She usually does that to protect us. Now, she's hurting my brother and her own son. I tried to help Danny when I saw what was going on down stairs. I really tried and it didn't help at all. They didn't understand or they didn't listen to what their daughter has to say.

I let a tear out as I think of what state that Danny is in now. He's broken and hurt and he's lost. I have to find him and help him somehow but what could I do? I'm just a know it all that could just help with my own brain. I help Danny but this situation is very…critical for me. I'm scared and furious and I don't know where Danny is. He could be anywhere. If I were Danny, I would go to Sam's house or Tucker's. I just hope he's somewhere safe and not hurt or unconscious outside where it's cold and dangerous…alright already! I must stop thinking about the possibilities. I have to contact Sam or Tucker before mom and Dad comes back here. I don't know if they found him or not. I just hope not or Danny's…finished.

I got my cell phone that was lying down at the coffee table beside me. I was scared and trembling that I cried. I press down the numbers of Tucker and waited for him to pick up. It rang and rang but didn't pick up yet. Why is Tucker taking so long? Can he just stop whatever he is doing and answer the phone? It's an emergency!

"C'mon Tucker, pick up!" I clenched my fist and held it near my chest. I was worried and impatient. It felt like it was taking a very long time but it was only a few seconds that passed by. "Pick up!" I said so many times and I was playing with my fingers. I said it so many times that I didn't know that someone picked it up already.

"Hello?" I heard someone spoke and suddenly stop what I was ranting on and on. It sounded like Tucker and I tried to calm myself from my crying.

"Tucker, is that you?" I whimpered. I didn't mean to let him hear my cries. I just can't control it that's all. Tucker is a techno geek but he's a teenager and he can understand. I was just scared that Danny isn't here and he's lost and hurt somewhere out there. Why does this have to happen? Why to me and my brother? He's not worth it! He's not worth it. Lord, just give him a chance to survive this. He's just my 14 year old brother and he can't live like this.

"Yeah, it's me, Jazz. What's wrong?" I heard his voice slightly worried about me. It's ok…no, it's not okay. He's worried and I'm worried too. I just can't tell everything and let them worry for themselves but this is for the sake of Danny. He needs help no matter what.

"T-Tucker" I whimpered more and tried to calm myself down so I could explain to Tucker properly. "Is Danny with you?" I asked pleasantly, trying to.

"Well…he's not here with me, Jazz. Why? Is Danny lost or something?" I cried when I just heard that. I am now very worried and I can't think straight. I mustn't be like this I have to be strong for Danny. I have to be strong so I can find Danny. I can't be weak and defenseless or I wouldn't find Danny at all. He wouldn't be around to protect the town and that's for sure. Amity Park would be in mortal danger and what could I do about it? My parents will just spring into action and try to protect the town but soon enough we will be outnumbered and there will be chaos.

"He's sort of…but call me of you see him ok?" I replied to him as fast as I could so I can contact Sam too. I was in a hurry in finding him. Danny shouldn't be far away from Amity Park. Or is he? I saw him flying and told him to get into a safe place. He was flying so fast that he vanished from my vision pretty soon and my parents were chasing him in that time. He may be able to lose mom and dad. Tucker agreed and said his goodbye yet he still held a concern in his voice.

I then pressed the numbers of Sam's phone and waited for her reply or any pick ups. Finally, she got it as soon as possible. "Hello?" I heard her voice very sarcastic as usual.

"Sam, is Danny with you?" I still tried to calm myself down but it has no use yet so I stop calming myself and depend on what I'm going to say.

"No, Jazz! Why? Is Danny hurt?! Lost?! What?" I could hear her voice, so depressed in finding and answer. Sam's voice was different than Tucker's concern ones. Yes, of course, she's a girl but I'm talking about how it really sound like. How her emotion was displayed. She was having intense moment that's for sure.

"He's sort of…but…" I started but was interrupted by Sam.

"Don't give me that 'sort of' know it all! Just tell me the truth!" She was depressed alright. Did she have a fight with her mom or what?

"Sorry Sam. I just don't want you to be like…what you are feeling right now but he's lost ok! Call me if you find him!" I stated to the Goth girl. I could hear her breathing so fast and she was in a fitting rage. She calmed herself down and agreed but asked me "What happened to him?"

I explained to her in summary because I don't have enough time to talk to her because mom and dad may be here in any minute now. I was done with my summary and she told me that she'll try to call me as soon as she saw or find him. I thank her for that and I ended the call. I wiped my tears away from my eyes and thought of how will I find my brother and how could I try to convince my mom and dad that he's not evil and he's really Danny Phantom. I can't do that at the same time. Unless I try my best to convince them and when they are, all of us would find him as soon as possible. This plan may work. Finally, my brain is at good use…yet what if they already found Danny? I have to fix that problem…

I heard a rumbling sound and realized that it was the RV. My mom and dad arrived! Oh no, do they have Danny? Did they hurt him? Did they understand? I went to my widow then face to my left where the front of house is. I saw the RV, I was correct. Enough standing around here, I have to go down and see if they have Danny. I quickly but carefully put my head in my room and then ran to thee door. My vision then changed from my pink room to the dull hallway. It was all pale blue. I ran and ran going down stairs and then I saw the bright colors of the living room.

I saw the door open and then came my dad. He had that sad look in his face. Did he understand that Danny was telling the truth? Or he just lost track of him? He came in and sat down at the couch still making that look and it will never change unless someone cheers him up. I held that worried look and my hands were strangling each other. I was still staring at dad then take noticed at the door as my mom entered. She had that angry face. It was that angry face whenever the ghost gets away. Oh no, Danny is still out there. He's not in Sam's or in Tucker's so he must be lost somewhere out there in Amity…or outside Amity. I winced at that thought. Making myself calm, I looked at mom and asked her.

"Where's Danny?" I could feel my eyebrows still slanting. I'm still worried, darn it! My mom looked at me but her anger is still turned on. "What do you mean 'Where's Danny?' You already saw the ghost boy in his body." My mom pointed outside her red goggles in her hood was flashing with rage. "We should have gotten him already!' She placed her hands at her hips and growled.

"Mom, the ghost boy didn't take over Danny's body! Danny is the ghost boy! Don't you get it?!" I went to my plan and tried to convince them. I can't let this one down. My mom clenched her teeth and her fists, turning away from me and going to the lab. She didn't understand still. What's gotten in her mind already? I stared at where mom stood and then I clench my fists. I was then worried to rage, she just doesn't understand. I tried to convince her lately when they were about to leave and hunt Danny down. I closed my eyes and my eyebrows narrowed and also clenched my fists tighter and brought them to my chest. I was so depressed. This is the situation that I don't want to deal with right now. How can I convince them?

I opened my eyes; they were filled with confidence and determination. I need to do this for Danny. Even though he's lost and not with them, I need to tell them that this is their son that they are hunting down, this is their son that always smiles, their son that is very shy, funny and stubborn at times, and the one who saves us like a hero. I went down stairs to the basement where the lab is and also mom. I see her working on something. I guess she's making a new invention to torture Danny.

I went behind mom, my fists in my side and my eyes were still confident. "Mom, I'm telling the truth even Danny is telling the truth! Danny wasn't overshadowed and he is Danny Phantom!" I stated. My mom was still fixing the invention, thinking that I will notice that she's busy but I don't care! "Mom, listen to me!" She didn't turn around yet I continued "Danny is Danny Phantom!!!!! This is why he has many wounds when he gets home, many detentions that he got from Mr. Lancer, many lateness whenever it's school night and others that were bothering you all this time!" I tried to explain to her as much as I could. It didn't work. Mom wasn't turning or flinching or anything to make me know that she realized what she has done (AN: What Have You Done- Within Temptation…listening to it).

I sighed deeply and held my head. I was gathering too many thoughts to prove the conclusion that Danny is still the same. I felt like I was not making non-sense but I was telling the facts to mom. I wasn't talking to dad because I know he wouldn't get it. I knew mom was so motherly to Danny. She's the one taking care of Danny whenever he is in need. Right now, he is in need and _mom _isn't there for him. I calmed myself again and explained what I have thought lately.

"Mom" I started slow "There was this accident…" I heard a tool dropped from somewhere, mom stopped what she was doing. I saw her face looking straight and she wasn't moving or no sounds were heard from her work. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what I should say…remember the things that Danny told me. "The ghost portal wasn't working and you somehow gave up, right…? Danny and his friends were spending time in here and one of them convinced him to go inside and check it out then…" I paused for a second and opened my eyes to see mom still not moving from her position. "Danny was very curious too but when he went inside, he accidentally press a button then…" I paused once again and held my breath and let go "…h-he got hit by the g-ghost portal a-and ectoplasm was going into his DNA…" I begin to feel the verge of heat in my eyes. I was crying and imagine the scene. He was hurt and electrocuted by the green lights. I could see the fear in his eyes and his friends. I cried and cried "…he was Danny Phantom, mom…he needs us and he's out there dying!" I said the "D" word and it pains me to say it. My brother can't die but it depends on his life.

I stared at mom and she didn't move a muscle yet. "…Mom?" I asked but no answer. She didn't move and she didn't say anything, just stood there in silence. I only could hear my cries and I only could see my mom's back and her not moving. I was still waiting for an answer. Please mom, Danny needs us…he needs you to be there with him. He always needs you when times get rough. He's just a boy and you're hurting him.

I blinked several times and that's when time continued. Mom moved with her face looking down. "Go to your room, Jazz" I was surprised of what my mother has to say. Does she feel any regret? The mom I knew will always feel regret because of her motherly instincts. She will take care of her children and I know she's the one who has a great mind. I know she's a ghost hunter, which I'm not interested, but she knows great things and has gotten great fighting moves and also her brain is like mine. I'm like her.

"…mom? Please, y-you don't understand…" I reached my hand but I stood at my place. "…Danny…"

"Jasmine, go to your room and sleep!" I saw her turn around and went furious in me. I was shock. Does she care or know? I ran going up stairs, letting my tears fall down. I could hear my mom crying too. I don't know if she understands or not. I passed by the living room and saw dad still with that sad look and facing down with no move or anything like my mom. He doesn't understand either. I ran and ran up stairs until my pink room. I cried and cried and fell to my bed. I knew I just failed Danny. Wherever he is, I wish he's okay. I beg you, God, that he's okay. I can't believe that my parents don't understand. I cried at my pillow and didn't care if it gets wet. I just wished that this didn't happen and I wish Danny is still alive. I wish my mom was back to herself. I knew that she has herself in there and not her ghost hunting self. I know she still cares for Danny and he needed her right now.

_Mom_

**Madison's POV**

It took many hours to help the boy. During all that I was waiting for Luke to heal him outside the guest room beside our master's bedroom, feeling so nervous when I was out there. I was still shivering and the coldness outside our house was still calm ever since I left it out there. I would be roaming around the hallway. I would be going around in circles pacing and pacing. I don't even know why I was nervous but I felt even anxious to meet the boy. He was injured and he's sick and I don't know if he would survive and now all I could do is lay my hands on Luke. He could anything for a patient but this time it's a patient that I saved. I just can't help it but to think that the young boy was abused or was hurt by something else. I do not even know what but I wanted to find out.

If the boy survived and was awake by now, I would ask him but I'm scared that if he remembered what happened he might get hurt mentally and emotionally. I do not know the boy that much because I'm not spending time with him yet and he isn't awake. Right now, I stopped my pacing and sat at the comfortable wooden chair that's beside the door that enters to the young boy's room. Luke is still there checking him up and what not but I'm sure they are already wrapping bandages on him. Well, there's only one nurse that Luke woke up and that wouldn't do any harm to her. She seems to be interested in helping the boy yet the others were too busy and some were sleeping already.

Resting my head inside my hands, I leaned forward, worried for the child. I must have appeared depressed, but I needed to know the state of the boy. He was just a child for goodness sake! Hands shacking, I gazed at the door, needing to know if they young boy would survive. I do not know if I should call his parents because he might actually be abused from them so I just have to…wait. I tried to gather my thoughts so I can calm myself down. Suddenly, my dog, Isaiah came to me as I saw him coming out of where the stairs were and approached me. He then placed his head in my lap and making that face as if he was pity for the young boy. Actually, he was trying to comfort me. I brushed the dog's head and looked at him sweetly.

I smiled at Isaiah and he just stay where he was. Suddenly, the door opened from the young boy's room and came out Luke. He held that worry look on his face when he was holding a clipboard and studying it with his eyes. I stood up and Isaiah sat down from where he is and just looked at my husband, he cocked his head like he was making that questioning look.

"Luke" I asked for my husband's attention. He looked up at me still holding that worried face of his "How's he doing? Is he okay?" I have to admit that I really need to know what is happening to the young boy. I mean I found him and what a founder needs to know is that he's alright and everything. I couldn't just leave the young boy out of mind that is just playing weird.

"Well, sweetie…it's…" Luke sighed "it's hard to explain" He finally said it. My mind was about to break out but it felt weird and unexplainable. Yes, Luke looked too worried and that means something horrible happened to him. It couldn't mean that he died. He couldn't. I mean I saw him breathing and he was shivering and he had a…weak heart beat. Wait….maybe he can't survive. Oh no, I might be too late. I clasped my hands together and I nervously rubbed or played my fingers together.

"Luke, I know it I s had but please tell me he's okay" I was in a tense moment and I don't know if I could hold on much longer.

My husband sighed and looked at the clipboard. He seemed to study once again if he was actually correct that he's going to survive or not. "Well…he's severely injured from the looks of it. It feels like he fell from somewhere…maybe from a tall tree and what not. He has scratches and he was in the forest and I think he was attacked by wolves after he fell. I do not know what else could be caused."

My Lord, Luke, don't need to investigate! I have tried to investigate and why does he have to say those things. I'm looking for his conditions not hypothesis and what not! I stared at Luke for a while and made my question very specific. I put down the clipboard that Luke was studying so he can look at me. Yes, he looked at me blankly and I stared at him worriedly.

"Luke, I don't mean conclusions I mean…"I gulped "his conditions"

Luke blinked several times and sighed deeply as if he was depressed too. I know that my husband is capable of helping people with their health but it seems that this patient or problem was different than before or he was shock or something because he hadn't do any of his work or job for many weeks and days. I looked at him as he tried to calm himself down and he brushed his hair from the front to the back making his messy raven hair flutter forward. He looked at his clipboard again and he flipped a paper and as I guess it was the boy's conditions. He studied it again and I was hoping he didn't write the wrong conditions the boy had but there weren't any difficulties due to his straight and serious face. He wasn't panicking or anything.

"Ok Madison" Luke started "The boy's condition is slightly…well…um…how I can explain this...surprising? I mean I haven't done my job for many weeks and today am just coming out already and I haven't…you know, regain knowledge of being a doctor so here it goes." Luke sighed deeply and I inhale air for the nervousness to clam down.

"The boy is not going well but he will survive" Luke said and somehow read a bit of what he noted in his clipboard. He will survive. I can't believe it. "…But his condition is something to know about…yes, he has bruises and wounds in his exposed skin but he has few broken ribs mostly in his right and has a…big gash at his left side of the torso." I widen my eyes as I positioned myself at the boy's point of view. I wouldn't even survive that but this boy did. "We bandaged it up and his gash seems to be fixed a bit but it may hurt when he moves. He has a slice in his chest but not very opened and there's a wound at his upper left arm. The head of the boy seems to have a little…um…cut in there so we bandaged that up it wasn't a big damage. He also has a sprained ankle but only at his left…"

I was silent and I can't believe that the boy managed to survive all of that. I always winced at the injuries that the boy has taken up. It felt like his condition was worst. "Yet…" I looked up and gave full attention at what I didn't know that Luke is going to say "…there's one thing that's bugging the process…there were…there were wounds that looks like he was shot…"

My eyebrow tilted as I stated that I was wondering and curious of what hit the boy I rescued. "Do you know what weapon? I sit a-a-a gun?" I stuttered. Luke shook his head a "no" and said it was something that is invented and contains a green substance. Wait a minute, I…I mean me and Isaiah saw a green substance in the forest. It must have come from the boy.

"I need to research about this green substance…it has been a part of the boy's blood. It has been mixed and with his red blood and maybe even his DNA, of course." Luke placed his clipboard down and stared at me. "I have to get to work and we should take care of him as much as possible. This boy is pretty lucky."

I nodded at his advice and I knew that we are going to take care of him and stay at our house until he is fully healthy and his wounds are perfectly healed. It may take long but this might effect how he would communicate with his parents. I saw Luke smiled and I was reassured and did what he did. "Don't worry, Madison. He's going to be okay…" Yes, I know he's going to be okay but I'm just afraid of how will he get through this without his parents around.

I changed my smile to a worry look again and turned away from Luke. I looked at Isaiah who looks like he's going to sleep. I was thinking of going inside and check the boy but would my husband allow me? I looked at Luke and asked "Could I see him, Luke?"

As I expected, his eyes widen and then he slightly calm down. He then nodded but warned me not to touch him or move him for the boy might feel pain from his sleep. I nodded and promised myself that I wouldn't do anything to hurt the patient. It felt like I was in a hospital but instead we are in our house and it isn't white and it looks like a mansion from the outside. Luke went beside me and gave attention to Isaiah. Luke patted the dog's head to wake him up. The dog sniffed and looked up. Then Luke lead Isaiah to where will he sleep. I, in the other hand, looked at the guest room and then walked to it. I placed my hand it the door knob and turned it and this time no one stopping me.

I pushed the door forward and peeked inside and I see it like a rich person's room. I saw the nurse checking the youngster and will always write something in the clipboard she's holding. I went in slowly and I was noticed. The nurse greeted me and I greeted back. She seems to be a bit sleepy so I told her to go to bed and she did as she was told. I felt like a fool because it's like they were treated servants but I thought it over again and I said to the nurse to sleep. Oh duh, I was concern for her because she's sleepy. She wasn't a servant and she will never be. I stared at the door where the nurse left and then I turned to the boy.

My eyes widen as I saw him lying at the bed peacefully. I went near him and he looks so sweet but when I look at the bandages, I winced as I imagined how it looks like under there. I sat at a nearby chair and looked at the boy's features. There were bandages wrapped around his head and it seems to be thick. Yeah right, Luke, you said that it was a small cut at his head. I think that the blood was trying to get through the wound. I then looked at his arms and his hands that were resting upon his stomach that they were bandaged from the hand to the elbow. There was also a bandage around his upper left arm and it was in one place. The boy was covered with a blanket up to his chest but his arms are out and I can't see the rest of his wounds that were fixed yet I could see that he wasn't wearing his T-shirt and I could see there were bandages around his torso.

I was staring at him with pity and I looked at the window where I could see snow falling. Because of the snow, I found this injured boy at the forest. I saved him. I thank God that he's going to survive. Suddenly I heard the boy shivering and I turned to him. His face was tilted to his left facing me and I saw his whole body shivering. I panicked yet I only held his hand in comfort. I saw his peaceful face turning in pain. I felt the hand I was holding clench into a fist. He was fighting to survive. My panicking has gotten worst and called for help.

"LUKE!!!! Get more blankets!!!! The child is shivering!!!!" Gosh, didn't Luke remember that we shouldn't place thin blankets? It's already winter, can he see that?! I waited for the sound of Luke's footsteps but didn't come. I went panic to my motherly instincts as people and authors say. I let go of the boy's clenching fist and knelt at the bed beside the shaking body. I then carried the boy's shaking body and hugged him for warmth. I even fixed the blankets and wrapped it around his body. He was shivering and in pain. I know I shouldn't touch him but he needs warmth. I know, it was foolish for me to do that and I didn't know I was already feeling pathetic about it. I can't touch him but I hugged him.

"M…Mom!" I heard him trembled and he took much effort to say that. I comforted him as I could with a silent "Shh" and I brushed his hair like a mother always does to her child. I tried to calm him from his shivering but he didn't. It was just too cold for him to handle. I just knew. "…s-so cold…" Why is the blanket so thin? Luke, please think straight…and he's not even wearing a shirt! I warmed him with my gentle hug and my hands rubbing his arms on and on but I do not know if it working. "M-Mom…P-please don't leave me" I shivered despite the temperature I'm getting from his body and the way he was calling me...Mom.

I finally heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I heard the sound of someone barging in the door in a rush. I looked at the door and I saw Luke carrying a thick blanket. "Madison! I told you not to touch the boy!" He said while he ran to me and boy's side. He carefully took the trembling body from me and gently places him back in the bed. He still shivered "M-mom!" He cried out but his voice was still raspy. It's like he's dreaming because his eyes were close shut during…the whole time. I just stared at him blankly. I was thinking of how hard his life is. "Mom" Luke placed the thick blanket over the thin blanket that was already over the boy. He then stopped shivering furiously but slightly. "Mom" He whispered softly as he calmed himself down.

I stared at his painful face turning to peaceful. Then I felt a hand at my left shoulder. "Sweetie" I turned around to see Luke "We need to go to bed" I did what my husband say and turned around to walk towards the door. Luke followed me and he went out first. I went behind him. "It's okay, Madison. The boy will be fine…" He reassured me and I tried to take it in me but it didn't work. What if he is in need? No, what if he needs someone? I peek through the door and saw his face…ever so peaceful. I smiled and turned off the lights then close the door shut. I planned that tomorrow morning I would try and try to take care of him as possible as I could. I just hope that he will wake up.

I don't even know his name yet.

_**--In Progress-Chapter3-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 3-In Progress—**_

Hi guys, just tell me if something's wrong with it. I mean I have wrong grammar but many people told me that I'm pretty good in making stories but something's wrong with my grammar and that's all. Then that's the time I always read the dictionary. I wanted to learn a lot of words and know when to use them. But the "wrong grammar" situation kept on going…so please help me and you can give me some fix ups or suggestions in giving details to the story but no more of those things like _"You should put a part when all of them do this and that and _blah, blah, blah!_" _No adding things to the story! No, my story! I own the story and no one else should add things in it but I was looking for help or suggestions so think of what you're going to say before you type it!

**R&R please!!! "More reviews mean more chapters!" and NO FLAMES!!!!!**

This chapter is a little lame for me…. (Shrugs) I don't know. Next chapter is about something else and it is sort of focusing I Amity Park already and the entire heck that is going on there and of course, also more of what happened to Danny!!!

So watch out, Chapter 4 is coming as soon as possible……I think…

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


	4. Eye to eye

Didn't think I would make the chapter 4 already and I haven't planned on how will the chapter be named but who cares. I will think of something anyways. So…this chapter is talking about how it's going for Danny, of course. Man, I just hate this. I mean, it feels like I need to edit something in the previous chapters and I need to think more. Sigh, if only I think the story is already good to go.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and everything and please help me and give me suggestions if you want.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but I own Madison and Luke Smith.**

_Hope you enjoy!_

_**--In Progress-Chapter 4-Danny-He's a Phantom-Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 4-In Progress—**_

**Madison's POV**

"When will he wake up?"

I whispered while I was sitting in the side of my bed. I was staring at the floor and playing with my fingers throughout the morning. Not really throughout, I mean, I was playing with it when I just woke up around 5 am. I just can't get my head out of the boy who I don't know his name yet. I woke up early and as soon as I opened my eyes, I remember the day I found the boy in the forest at a cold night. Now, I'm wondering when he will ever wake up. Four days passed by already and he still didn't wake up. This is the 5th day and I still worry about him more than the feeling of going to a competition. I clasped my fingers together and made it steady in that position. I looked at it and thought about the things I would do if the boy will wake up. I felt weird. How could I think of planning the things I'll do for the boy at a time like this?! Yeah sure, it's obvious that I feel guilty but he just came. Ever since he did, things were different; Luke was busy checking him, I wouldn't do the usual things and instead watch over him in his room, and I even felt too busy worrying when the boy will wake up.

Things have changed and I can't help it but wait. I have to wait for the time 'till he wakes up and help him get home as much as possible. If it wouldn't be possible, then he should stay here with us. We, of course, do not know the child's story. It would be difficult. Thinking, I stood up from the bed and held the knot of my soft red robe. I looked at my right to see the clock in the coffee table…it was still early but I feel so awake and cranky a bit because of all the worrying. I walked to the door but stopped in the middle when I saw the sun's rays hitting my feet. It was barely hot but when I looked at the window there was still snow. It will melt soon from the sun. Sighed in relaxation, I went out of the room and walked down stairs quietly so the others won't wake up.

Being with my husband only, it was different than focusing on helping an injured child. You have nothing to worry about and you would just spend time with each other. I will always tell Luke about the memories that we always have ever since we were kids. We will always brag to each other on who got the highest experiences. We would always try to think of something to bring to our far away members. Luke was the only one taking Isaiah for a walk and he wouldn't let me _at times_ because he thinks that the creatures in the forest might get me. I wasn't scared about that but I was annoyed on how Luke could keep me away from the world. As I said, _sometimes _he would allow me and sometimes he wouldn't but Luke was mainly focusing in my protection. Right now, we have someone that we should bare with and help him get through the unusual thing in life; getting through the injuries he has taken up.

I was finally down stairs and lead myself to the kitchen. Placing my right hand at my chin and the elbow at my other arm, I looked around and thought of what I'm going to help me get through this crankiness and depression. My head clicked and idea and I went to one of the light brown cupboards and looked for a pack that I was looking for. I stopped fumbling my hands into the cupboard and let out a pack to make soup. Great, it wasn't for only for one person but for family size. Luke has to buy this because we are many in the house.

I placed it in the green counter in front of me beside the sink and got the utensils to make the soup. I got ready to prepare the dish I'm going to eat but where would I put the leftovers…anyways, it's a family size. Of course, put it in the fridge and what not. Man, I can't think right with all these crankiness and worrying. I was finished making the family size soup and placed it in the big bowl. It fits just right. I grabbed another bowl and ate it sitting down at the dining table that was still part of the kitchen. I saw the pack beside the sink and I realized it was the soup that I loved. It reminded me the time when I got sick and Luke always feeds me this soup. He will feed me with it and I was overjoyed with the taste. It just makes my sickness want to go away. I tasted the soup and it gave me a pleasant smile spreading in my face. I remembered the taste. Smiling with glee, I shrug myself and giggled by the sweetness and warmth. Not like when I was sick, it wouldn't make me feel so overjoyed but overwhelmed with warmth and it had a hint of love whenever I see Luke's face.

I stopped my shrugging and turned back to the soup. I drank ever so slowly so I could enjoy the exciting taste of this soup. As I was having fun with the soup, I heard barking from the living room and there wasn't any rattling this time because in the living room, the floor is like a mat. Still holding the spoon in my hand, I turned to the living room and then I saw Isaiah bouncing his way to the kitchen. I dropped the spoon and it made a sound of glass shattering. I raised my hands as a sign of stop or halt. Walking quietly this time, he obeyed and dragged the chain in his neck along with him. When Isaiah reached the kitchen, the dragging of his chain made a noise. He stopped and sat right in front of me and wagged his tail meaning he's happy…to see me maybe.

I patted Isaiah's head and said "Good boy!" with a smile on my face. He then panted again with his tongue out; it was so pink. I continued drinking my soup until I was finished with it. I looked at the family size bowl that's containing the rest of the soup. I didn't drink it but I think I should leave it there, anyways, it's already morning and this could be their breakfast. I smiled at what I thought then looked at Isaiah who was still panting with his tongue out. He was smiling a lot these days. He always did. I stood up and as I did, I heard someone coming in the kitchen with a tip tap in every step.

I faced at the living room and it was one of the maids. She greeted me "Good Morning" and then picked the bowl I drank and washed it away. I thank her for that yet I was supposed to do that. I was supposed to wash the bowl by myself not her. Sigh, these times and thoughts never ever change. I told the maid to never keep the bowl with lot of soup because it's for breakfast today and I told her that she could eat now. She nodded but went somewhere else. Where is she going?

I then relaxed my eyebrows and remembered about the boy sleeping in his room. Staring blankly at the counter, I stood at the tiled floor of the kitchen thinking if I should check the boy or not? Luke told me not to disturb him but I wanted to know if he looks okay and if he's feeling okay. He has been unconscious for many days and he didn't eat during those days. He must be very hungry as soon as he wakes up. I winced at how horrible when you just wake up from a long 4 day sleep and then you feel very hungry all of a sudden. I looked for the maid but she didn't come out yet from…wherever she is. It was only me and Isaiah in the kitchen. I walked out of the kitchen then into the living room. I used the stairs to go up and passed by our room. I could hear Luke's snoring beginning. Good thing he didn't snore last night or I wouldn't be asleep at all. I looked behind my back to see if Isaiah is there but none, he must have gone somewhere else.

I then came to a stop when my feet were pressing the floor that is connected to the room where the boy is staying. I stared at my feet then followed my gaze to the door. It was calling for me to open it and see if the boy is alright and what not. I was just curious. What if he is awake right now? It's my big chance to know the boy's name. Reaching for the door knob, it was shaking a bit for I was slightly nervous and cannot control it. It's one heck of a ride of slowness. I touched the cold, cold door know. The temperature must have cooled it. I turned it and I got ready to peek inside yet I stop when I tried to think of a nurse came in but brought a second thought when I remembered that all of them are sleeping. I peek through the door and I was staring at the blanket forming a bump at the end of the bed. I then saw it moved it slightly like twitching or something.

Thinking my eyes were going crazy, I blinked several times to loose it. I made the door open a bit wider and slowly saw the boy's body bulging in the bed. I again thought I was going crazy again when I saw it moving. I did the same thing, blinking my eyes several times. I made the door again a bit wider and I felt tense. What if he's awake? What if he's _really _awake? Opened the door a bit wider again, placing my thoughts still. Suddenly, I stopped what I was doing and my stomach curled or twisted when I saw those sky blue eyes at a distance. They were lying down at the boy's face and they were dull.

He's…He's finally awake.

I don't know what to feel. Am I happy that he's awake, am I afraid, or am I sad? I do not know but the tense was killing me. I could see that he has weary or droopy eyes and he looked pale. There's something wrong with him. He looks worst and sick. He was sweating and my eyes swallowed down to concern and he must be in pain in the inside. Wait a minute, I look at the window and the snow melting…he should be shivering. He must be cold…not sweating 'till the last drop. Yet right now, here he is. He looks sick than before.

He suddenly closed his eyes and breathed in deeply for more oxygen but then he jolted and cringed in pain. He held his chest and sweat rolled down to his chin. It must have hurt a lot. I felt concern for him. He must have gone to a situation that went rough and tough yet he loosens up. He must have fell from somewhere and crashed just as perfect that pain wants it to be.

I faced back to the boy as I heard a moaned. He looked sicker and it must have overwhelmed him. It's not like he could have this everyday. He suddenly panted for air. His health was getting worst than I thought.

"Mom" I heard him whisper.

I gasped slightly and I'm sure I heard it right. He said mom. Wave of pity was washing me away, dozens of them. I was afraid if I am in his position, afraid that he misses his mom. I have never experience rescuing a young boy or anyone else but now. He could possibly be emotionally abuse if his parents aren't here yet I do not know him. I don't know how is life would be. How can I be worried about him? As I realize earlier, everyone deserves to have a second chance, meaning he deserves to live. How can I explain to the boy on how he was mixed up in this situation? I couldn't just ask him or something in which direction I take. Yet I have to get his trust, I am nothing like a kidnapper. I'm sure he would take it easy on me if he trusts me. Yet I know that I have to find his parents and if that's not the situation then there's always another way.

I can't just stay here and watch him be in pain. I have to move. Stupid body, move! I moved a bit making a slight creak on the door. I begin to be nervous to see the boy looking at me. My body tensed as I slowly entered the room. I still held the door knob and didn't release it and not even moving it. I kept an eye on him and my free hand was holding my robe tightly as I felt tense yet a bit excited to meet a new fellow. Suddenly, I saw him tilting his head at my direction slowly realizing that it may hurt. I still see him trying to breathe right. There's definitely something wrong. Fortunately, his breathing was increasing.

Yet….we are both looking straight in the eyes…and seeing each other face to face.

_**--In Progress-Chapter 4-Danny-He's a Phantom-Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 4-In Progress—**_

Yeah! I made a cliffy! Well, not much of it.

Anyways, Christmas is near so I gave you all two chapters for Christmas (Squeals). I'm not sure if you should thank me. I mean I was working all night for this because I'm worried that you guys might be waiting on what will happen. So you have to wait for it. Sorry, if you think it was taking so long.

So I give two chapters for an apology and a Christmas gift to all of you. I might even make a New Year gift with two chapters too!

**R & R…remember "The more reviews mean more chapters!"**

The next chapter may be better than you think.

_-Dawn Gray Manson, _


	5. Painfully

I actually made this first but who cares. I really had a hard time with the 4th chapter, the chapter before this. It made me pretty lazy and my thoughts were all jumbled up and I know that I have so many things to do. Well, it's now or never. I hope you all weren't waiting for a long time. I lost track of time lately and I am sure that I took a very long time to post this….maybe.

So I hope you enjoy this and I was listening to too many Linkin Park and other Hard Rock Bands and Gothic Metal that I forgot to make the chapters. I was supposed to post two chapters, the 4th chapter and this chapter. Sorry, if I was pretty late. And I need some help here! Maybe in the grammar and the making…

_Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom but I own Madison and Luke Smith.**

_**--In Progress-Chapter 5-Danny-He's a Phantom-Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 5-In Progress—**_

**Danny's POV**

_Dream_

I woke up by the slight pain my left arm. It was killing me and it was maximizing its strength over powering me. What happened to me back there? I do not remember a thing. I tried to open my eyes but I closed it back when I felt pain again in my arm but suddenly with my head. What's going on? I groaned from letting out a scream from me. Yes, I was in pain but I can't close my eyes forever. I opened my tired eyes and it was very blurry and I can't focus well. I blinked dozen of times and then I finally see that my vision was very clear.

I felt something tingling in my throat then I desperately want it to go away. I coughed harshly. What harm was I put in through? I couldn't remember a thing but at home. I winced and groaned again as if I was in a horrible car accident or I fell from a building. Suddenly, something horrible kicked in. It was worst than feeling the pain in my left arm or at my head. I couldn't feel my legs, my torso was burning me crazy and my skin felt like it came from a fire. I felt like dying. I moaned and my whole body hurts a lot. Why am I feeling like this? What happened to me?

I opened my eyes and tried to inhale again but then I did it slightly when I feel my chest was feeling worst. Whenever I move, my chest or torso will be blasting into chaos. It felt like well sharpened needles piercing from my back to my chest. I was in great pain and I was thinking that I must have been from an attack or something else. I could feel my sweat drowning from my head.

I felt sick or maybe I do feel sick, I have a fever. I don't know…that's what I only think of. I breathed ever so slowly and opened my eyes from my cringing and I slightly looked around. God, my head was aching like crazy. I thought I was in a hospital but I was in a big room. There were two windows at the wall to my right, a door at my left and one window at my feet. They're wooden walls actually and not too fancy but few frames were here and there and there was a coffee table at my right with flowers of different kinds that looked like it came from a garden. They were real but not fake. I looked around innocently and was wondering how I got here. I don't remember this place at all but it felt like I was in Vlad's house or mansion or what not he has. The room doesn't say anything like picture frames of people but just frames of painting, mostly about nature.

Looking at the windows, I could see little snow at this presence but they were melting away from the surroundings. It's morning already? I didn't know that. I thought it was evening maybe I slept…so… 'Where am I?' I thought as it echoed in my mind, hearing my voice over and over again.

I tried sitting up but then I felt a stab of pain piercing phasing through my torso. I stopped going through the process and slowly went down from when I was supposed to sit up. I shouldn't have done that. I knew that I was in pain but I want to know where the heck I am and I am scared if I am lost or captured. I do not know. But what can I do? I'll just lay here and do nothing until someone…someone comes in…that thought scared me. I panted slowly and buckets of sweat were running down from my head. I can't breathe and it is so hard to do it. I can't answer my question on where the heck am I in this state.

I cringed and held my blanket as the stab of pain went to full force and I could feel my rag breath getting hard on as I couldn't take it anymore of this pain. I clutched the blankets that were over me and not my arms. I groaned and somehow I was about to cry for help but what if I'm held hostage. I cannot risk my life for that even I'm not hostage, I might be kidnapped. I don't know but this place is peaceful. I just can't remember a thing.

I stopped and let go of hardening my muscles as the pain subsided away from me. I could feel thick layers of sweat coming down like an avalanche, "**like **an avalanche". I panted and I could hear my breathing so rag. I have felt the worst. I felt something in my skin. It's somewhat rough or soft but can't trace the details because sometimes slight pain comes whenever I move.

I raised my arms to my face gently as it still hurts. I looked at them and I could see bandages being wrapped around it from my hands to my elbows. I could see few dots of red in it. I could see that it was new but somehow I may be healing fast. I placed my arms down and I still panted for more oxygen. I nudged my body a bit but I felt a slight pain. I slowly looked under my blankets and I noticed that I wasn't wearing any T-shirt and there were bandages around my whole torso and in my chest yet I could feel cloth under my hips. Great, my pants are still on. I shivered as I imagine how much I've gone through. I have felt the worst today. But not compared on facing my ultimate enemy like Vlad Plasmious or my evil self, Dan Phantom. Another question then came out of my mind 'What happened?' I only could think but cannot talk. I somehow must avoid it from more pain.

I suddenly experienced a flash back that went into my mind. There were memories telling my parents, guns pointing at me, being attacked, chased, beaten, exhausted and fell. It all ended and I realized that I was attacked by my parents and then I fell from the sky making me black out from where I fell. I might not be captured or anything but maybe saved.

I held my head when the flash back gave a side effect on me. It was painful but not very painful than moving a bit then you can feel your body being burned. It was just pure headache and that's all. I again felt with my hands something that I felt before. It was somehow rough o soft. Wait, it's a bandage. Did I hit my head too hard or something?

I let go of my clutches and place them in my side. I have to find a way out of here or maybe stay here if I have a chance of survival with…whoever lives here. I breathed slowly to stay calm and to never stress out or anything. I have to figure out what will I do? I mean, I don't know if I should avoid going to Amity Park. If I don't go back then…the citizens of the town will be in danger. I will feel guilty for not coming back and my friends, Tucker and Sam. My sister, Jazz and also my parents would be in grave danger and because of me, I wasn't there. The people, who I cared and loved, will be gone if I do not come back.

Yet if I go back, I have to deal things and issues about my parents. They would be at my tail and will always keep track on me. Where will I stay? Here? Maybe but I do not know where "here" is so I have to get more information. Man, I talked like a smart agent or some kind of whatever you call those guys (AN: Hilarious. I almost fall off my chair). Anyways, I don't know if I should leave now but these people who rescued me, must be thanked. I mean, I would have died out there. Maybe I should stay here for a while until I am healed but the bad news is that I should keep my secret safe.

I looked at the window again; I could see trees coming into view. I remembered in my flash back when I fell, I saw many trees passing by the side of my vision. I may have been far away from Amity Park. Man, my thoughts were giving me pain whenever it tells me that I'm far away and it's my fault for not explaining to my parents on how I got my ghost powers. As I said, in the beginning of this journey, telling my parents may not be the right choice.

I cringed when I thought of that. I can see the view of my parent's faces. They weren't guilty at first because when they knew I was Danny Phantom, it seems that they do not understand. I didn't explain that's why! I am such a fool and as people call me best, clueless. Curious, I thought of mom and dad feeling guilty for beating me or hurting me. I don't want them to feel guilty…and…Jazz. I know she's trying hard and hard enough to convince our parents about the real explanation on how I got my powers. This is not what I expected to happen in my life. I felt like an abandoned child trying to know why his parents left him and know why his life is leading to this.

"…M-Mom?" My voice cracked up. My voice was very dry and even the throat. It felt rag as if I hadn't drank any water for a long time. I didn't know that I have a thought about it but it's always in me and I should be concerned about it. Right now, I'm still thinking about her. Mom, I miss her so much. She would always hug me with those loving arms…even though she gave me a crushing bone kind of hug. She would always be my mom. She's always there for me and she isn't as worse as dad.

Suddenly, I heard something creaked at my left or was it in the right? My eyes were so dull that I could feel it, so heavy. I don't know if I was sleepy but I felt super sick. It felt like I went under the rain and then caught a fever. My head was burning hot, my body was tense in heat and I do not know if I should hold it any longer. Wait a sec, when I saw the window there was snow but already melting. In real, I should feel cold but I fell hot and in tense. Maybe I am really sick.

I closed my eyes to feel the heat and pain as I breathed deeply more oxygen but that gives me a shock of pain from the chest. Man, it hurts a lot. I was still sweating and I know when a person looks at me, they would feel pity for me. I breathed in and out as it felt like I was at summer already. I was in pain and I'm sick. How much more I would get later?

I moaned as the sickness overwhelmed me more and I still clutched my eyes in drowsiness. I feel so tired of handling these things. I'm used to it but it claims to be unhealthy and I can't let it get over me now. I panted for air and I memories came to me about me and my mom. Mom, she's always there for me. I'm sick and yet I don't hear her mouth babbling about me with too much concern. It's annoying but she was showing care not revenge or anything. Now, she's…she's a lot worst….she's not here for me.

"Mom" I whispered.

I felt like I was about to cry, not only the pain I'm feeling from my wounds and bruises but the pain of not seeing my family anymore. How can I see them when you knew that they are going to attack you in any place at Amity? I knew that I must come back because my hometown needs me but once again…I need to know where I am and who…rescued me?

I heard a creak again, it's bothering me. Suddenly at the corner of my left eye, I saw something in red. I slowly tilted my head to my left yet it hurts a lot. My inhaling and exhaling wasn't much of help to get more air when I tilted. Fortunately, my breathing increased when I saw a lady in a red robe.

I didn't widen my eyes o anything but I just relaxed. Her looks doesn't look like she wouldn't do any harm but the only thing that is hurting me is that she oddly looks familiar. She…she looks like my mom.

She was standing by the door after she closed it and made a sweet smile at me. The sweet smile of hers said that she wouldn't do any harm. She looks like she is a kind lady in a lonely place. I tried to smile back but I felt exhausted and sick.

"Oh my, you're awake" She said in her gentle voice. It wasn't my mom's voice but it sounded like the sweetness of hers. I tried to smile once again but it didn't work. I am helpless…I'm helpless like a lost boy without his mom. I'm just looking at the kind lady as she approached and just stayed calm and kept my breathing. I could feel my eyes twitching whenever I breathe, it just hurts.

"A-Are you okay?" The concern eyes looked at me as my panting gradually became slower. I was still sweating but it was just like there's fire in here and I'm in it…with no one to help me but the one in front of me who seems to be the one who saved me. I know I'm jumping into conclusions but I'm just thinking.

I nodded in reply. It was so hard for me to keep up my breathing. My chest was killing me. She sat down at the side of the bed and she placed a hand of hers went near my head and she brushed my hair. I could feel her soft hands combing it gently. My panting came with stuttering like I'm shivering or whatever. I don't know but to tell you, I am not cold but warm. Still, I think the sickness I'm feeling is causing it.

"Are you sure?" My vision suddenly became blurring when she said but it went back to normal when I suddenly blinked. The person right in front of me must have noticed my trembling and me sweating yet it is decreasing. I just felt exhausted. No, not from sleeping for…who knows how many days, but from taking the pain I get.

What did I reply to her? Nothing I just kept on being silent. I think she'll get the idea that I was probably lying to her that I'm not okay. I am panting for Pete's sake and I'm in covered with bandages. Yeah sure, she might be the one who aid me with the bandages but she should have known before. I must be stressing out with all this thinking.

The lady stopped brushing my hair and then made a smile. Instead, she placed her hand on top of mine. It felt warm and safety all of a sudden. I kept on panting for air as the pain was taking over my breathing. I didn't show any reaction but just a nudge from my hand. It was hard to control it. As I thought about it, the one right in front of me will grow worried about me if she knows what I'm feeling. I could feel her hand caressing my hand still.

"W-What happened?" my rag voice stuttered. It sounded like I was stuck in an ice berg for who knows how many years I was staying there. I looked at the lady's eyes and recognized the color and the slight bloom in it. It looked like my mom's eyes. I can't stop thinking about my family. The eyes of the lady widen as if she was shocked to hear me say that. It's the first time she heard me speak.

Her eyes then soften into those usual concern eyes. I felt as if I have nothing to worry about my trust with her. She's too sweet. I kept my breathing steadily yet the pain still went on. I could see her fingers fiddling with each other as if she was nervous. Is there something wrong? Fortunately, the lady then raised her head up.

"Well, I…I found you in the forest and you were injured badly…so I brought you here." She stuttered and somehow got a hint of shyness in her voice. "You're lucky…lucky that I found you"

She saved me? I just can't remember much of what happened and how long was I in here? Was I out for too long? All these questions want me to start panicking but I only felt not showing it. With my hands, I clenched the blankets that are over me and gripped it tight as pain went through my spine. I didn't show a painful face yet I slightly winced.

"Thanks" I didn't nod yet I was thankful that she found me or I could've died out there. Out there…Am I really outside Amity Park? I could hear my breathing from rag to shuddering. Somehow the pain is annoying me every time I breathe, move or even speak. It was too much to bear for me that I finally gave in and cringed. I held my side and I groaned in pain. It was worst then fighting Skulker all day long. I didn't see the lady's reaction for I was minding the large pain in my torso. I could feel a roll of sweat crossing my cheek. I breathed in and out but it just make things worst. I was still panicking.

I suddenly feel warm texture at my other hand which is holding nothing but the blankets. It calmed me; letting my face soften, letting go of my clenching, my breathing slowed down and I opened my eyes with weary eyes. It was first blurry but my vision became clear quickly. I saw the lady's concern eyes and I felt another warm texture in my right shoulder. I looked at it and it was her elegant hand. Back to the lady, she was looking a lot worried than I expected. I was still holding those weary eyes as if I am sick. I know I am because I feel it.

"We should call your parents…they must be worried about you" She told me directly. She was like my mother ever so kind and sweet, her motherly instinct will always kick in to her senses whenever she hears or sees me or Jazz get hurt or in trouble; that was like my mom. If only she was here and she was back to herself, back to that loving mom and not that attack-the-ghost mom yet she's always after me, the Phantom me.

"No…I think you can't…" I tried to speak but it was difficult and it hurts. I have to find a way to cover the accident. I mean, how can I explain to her that my mom and dad are actually attacking me with big guns because I told them that I was Danny Phantom? Somehow I have to find a way to hid what happened. "My parents are sort of missing…" I have no choice "…you see…there was this accident…"

Suddenly, she interrupted me with a gasp. "Oh my, I'm…I'm terribly sorry" She thinks my mom and dad got into an accident. Well, that could work, she must have processed what I was I saying very quickly but it's good to know that it still covers up that my parents hurt me. Instead, it's them whose hurt and…am I in the picture?

"Do you need anything? Do you need a place to stay?" She said with concern. All of a sudden back there, she sounded like mom and it's like the scene when I changed time because of Vlad and then dad was a half ghost and my mom was this time married to Vlad and everything else. Déjà vu! (AN: (Laughs) Masters of All time episode! Man I love that episode!) I tried to smile yet I know that I am helpless about it. I held back the hand of hers with mine meaning that she doesn't need to worry. She looked at her hand and my hand that were holding each other. She blinked with her blank face then went back on looking at me then she smiled. Finally, her smile was like anything that I could and should remember…everything about her reminds me of mom. Her kind smile made me feel a warm feeling hugging me and it made me smile.

I actually smiled. The lady's concern was rubbed into happiness and comfort. My mom will always do that…whenever I smile she will smile and whenever she smiles I smile. It just reminds me of everything. The one who rescued me was like a clone of my mom but somehow she's like reminding me of my mom. It felt good to be around her and nothing more. She has no suspicions of being evil or anything and she don't look like she could kill or kidnap someone but she insisted me to stay with her. My smile brighten more as I thought of how thankful that I am not kidnapped or captured by anyone but it rather became like this situation. I have never felt being happy with a stranger around yet she's the one who made it happen.

Things then came crashing down when all of a sudden a sharp stabbing pain went across my torso. It hurts like you have been punched and hurt for 1 month. My smile faded away and I cringed and touched my left side with my right hand. I let my head tilt to the left as I could feel it do so. There was sweat rolling down now passing through my neck. I did not care if the lady is worried because the pain just came off a jolt and I had no time to hide it. I felt the pain went over my body and I held to it tightly and tried to control my screaming but what escaped through my lips was groaning. I groaned and I just know it hurts so much. I must have fell of the sky pretty badly from I don't know how many feet I fell from.

I control my self from crying and I know that I won't be myself if I think of it. I can't help myself but think why my life is like this? I clenched the source of the pain as it grew worst. My breathing increased but it only worsens. I could hear myself shuddering and I am in a bad mood to know why this is happening to me. I suddenly felt again a warm feeling against my skin. I could feel it caressing my cheek and then I could feel another at my left shoulder and then I slowly open my eyes. It was really all blurry and I saw the lady's eyes all worried.

"Oh my Gosh…" I can hear her words worth a stiff and worried voice "You…you must be part of the accident"

I was scared but because it just hurt so bad but she's here with me and trying to comfort me. I have to agree with her that I am part of that certain accident. I nodded slowly and I still shudder under my raspy breathe. I suddenly feel her hand caressing my cheek again and ever so softly that it made calm down. It wasn't like what my mom did because she never seen me like this. The soft caress in my cheek was very smooth that my breathing slowed down again and I closed my eyes as I feel the pain subsiding and I tried to relax as careful as possible. Successfully, I let my back go back to the soft bed and my arm was just resting at my stomach. I just let the sweat roll down and never wipe them away and I opened my weary eyes and look at her.

"Poor child" I heard her whisper and I just look at her with that sick look again and I just feel the heat in my body and mostly in my head. It begins to be bothering me. "You stay here ok? Until you recover and we may help you anytime. Just call us."

…Us? She's not alone after all. I breathed slowly and I could feel my chest go up and down. Yet I wonder what her name is? "What's your name?" The lady said, holding my hand which is rested beside me. What a coincidence.

"D-Danny" I shuddered…beginning to feel dizzy all of a sudden.

"Danny" Somehow, she tested saying my name and she smiled at me. Maybe she loves the name just like how mom loved it too. I smiled back. "My names Madison"

My face then suddenly fell but slightly and I could see that Madison's face fell as well. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. I replied with a "No" and I just blinked. I plainly looked at her. I heard her sigh and look downcast but raised her head back up quickly and smiled. "I'm so happy to help you, Danny. You wouldn't be able to make it without me"

I smiled as I know that we will have a nice conversation together.

_**--In Progress-Chapter 5-Danny-He's a Phantom-Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 5-In Progress—**_

Blah! I hate this. I was typing like crazy because there was so many things coming up in my mind that it was descriptive but please don't put in your review that it is descriptive. Anyways, I hope this is good and anyways it is almost Christmas so I place 2 chapters but us is actually like two POV'S and everything so I will tell who's who is feeling.

**Please R&R! **Because as the saying goes **"the more reviews, the more chapters"**

I want to put many cliffy later (Evil Laugh).

_Half Alive; Half Dead (Do not copy or I'll kill you…honestly)_

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


	6. Dreams, Nightmare and Reality

Hi guys

Hi guys! Once again, I'm back from all the crappy things that happened to me lately. I was traveling and whatsoever with my aunt and uncle for the past few days but not beyond our country and whatsoever.

I'm finally updating this chapter and I know all you guys have been waiting for a long time for this. I didn't need a storyboard or anything….I just have to get to the point. I already have enough inspiration to get going with this chapter.

Well, I'm trying to get used to the idea of my grammar and all. I just hope you guys get use to it and if you don't understand whatever I'm saying…you know what to do…you don't? Duh! Review me! I'll answer you through personal message. I really need to help myself in the descriptive and whatsoever…I realize that in the reviews of some of my stories, many are saying that I am descriptive. Yeah and I'm sort of getting annoyed by it.

I have to get used to it and to tell you the truth I always feel uncomfortable if there are few sentences in one paragraph. It's so uncomfortable…I'm telling the truth. Sigh, I can't control myself. I just have to help myself in some way.

**Apologies: **_I'm very sorry you guys that I was way late and I hop you enjoy this chapter but if you don't then I'm very sorry. I got a writer's block and I know I don't want to give up this story on you guys. I know I have to go one for you all, my favorite readers! So…I kept on continuing the plot after every chapter so I would know what will happen to the next chapter. Once again, I'm VERY SORRY!! Thank you for your forgiveness!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom! I only own Luke, Madison and of course, Isaiah, their dog X3

**Remember: **_**"More reviews means more chapters to come"**_

_Hope you enjoy guys! You have been waiting for this for a long time! :D_

_**--In Progress-Chapter 6-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 6-In Progress—**_

**Danny's POV:**

_I woke up and I looked at my surroundings…but all I could see was black. There was nothing in sight but just pure darkness. I can't see anyone. I begin to know that I was actually alone. I tried to move but I felt something wrapped around my body, making me unable to move. I looked down but I couldn't see clearly at all. I could see the glow that's surrounding me. It gave me a feeling that I'm actually in my ghost form._

_I asked myself how I was placed into this mess. I tried to mind the feeling on my feet. I could feel ground beneath them. I was starting to think that I may be in a dungeon, a basement or somewhere else. I don't know. I was trying to process in my mind on whatever I'm doing and what position I am in. _

_I remembered that I was in this place and I found this lady…who looks like mom. But…where am I? Where is she? Have I thought wrong about her? That she isn't what I thought she would be? I thought she was nice caring and over protective. Was I wrong about those thoughts? Is she the one who places me in here yet she looked too nice and sweet to ever do such a thing. _

_I was positive that I am sitting down on some thing like a chair ever since I used my legs and feet to slide around, which came to a result on feeling four legs beneath my body. When I leaned backwards, there was a support. So, I must be sitting on a chair. I could imagine myself sitting on it and being tied up with…rope. The only thing bothering me was how did this happen?_

_Suddenly, a flash of light appeared right on top of me. My eyes squinted when I feel it burning. I blinked trying to fix my eyes to see what's happening around me. There was like a hanging light bulb on top of me and I could finally see myself. I was really tied up into a chair with a rope. My glowing green eyes looked around and I wonder who turned on the light?_

"_Where is he?!" I heard a voice that was so familiar. I recognize that it was my mom's voice. I tried to look around, shifting every movement with my body just to find any figure in the dark._

"_Mom?" I spoke softly yet frightened. I was really scared. I don't know who is around me. Is it Madison or…mom?_

"_Shut up!" I heard another voice and this time it was deep and manly. The two voices were really angry at me. I didn't know what to do. I was shaking in fear and I have been looking around a lot of times if there was any sign of anybody but nobody came out to go to the spotlight above me. I came to realize who owned the deep voice._

"_Dad?" I asked quietly, still darting around. I could feel sweat sliding down at the side of my face. I was still shaking in fear. I don't know who's there and that scared me the most. What do they want from me?_

_I suddenly hear footsteps. I stared at the darkness in front of me. I could hear the footsteps coming from that direction. I let the cold sweat drip from my forehead as I anxiously waited whoever is coming towards me. It was like eternity but then behold…it's…it's…it's..._

…_mom. _

"_Where is my son, you ghost freak?!" She shouted, letting her face draw closer to mine. I could feel her breathing growing faster and deep. She was really showing a sign of anger. I was scared. It reminded me the snowy night they wanted to kill me. Did they find me? Did Madison call them and let me be here with my own parents? Did she just lend them to me without telling me? I don't know what happen and I was panicking already…it was too much._

"_What?" I asked in gasped breathes. I couldn't even believe that she called me a freak._

"_You heard me! Where is he?!" Mom was still wearing her hazmat suit as usual with her hood on. She stood up properly and glared at me._

"_Mom, it's me! Danny! I'm you're son! I could explain!" I tilted my body forward. I was like reaching out to mom but couldn't. I was trying hard to let mom listen to me for a while and listen to my story but she would interrupt._

"_Shut up, ghost boy! Stop playing games with us!" Suddenly, dad came into view. He shouted at me. I wasn't playing with them. For the first time, I felt pain. It wasn't pain from getting beaten up. It was the pain inside me. Dad was telling me to shut up and he never did that to his own son. He will never say shut up whenever we argue but that's when I'm in human form. But now, I'm in my ghost form. He can say shut up whenever he wants._

"_Dad, you have to believe me! I-I'm your SON! It's really me! Danny!" I protested. I shouted as hard as I could, trying to convince them. _

"_The more you convince us, the more you are getting on our nerves!" Dad said angrily. He tilted his right hand from his side. I noticed that he was holding something and I realize it was a gun. It's not any kind of gun…it's a gun used for ghosts…meaning it's a ghost equipment. I made my eyes even wider when I saw it. My mind begins to be stressful and I was even more scared._

"_Dad!" I looked at my dad. I was telling him that I'm scared. I was trying to tell him that I'm telling the truth. But they aren't listening to me. They have to interrupt._

"_Just tell us!" Mom then brought her weapon that she's holding in her right and lets her other hand hold it too. I was even more frightened that they were both armed. I knew what is going to happen later. I know that I'm not going to make it. It felt like I was in a living nightmare._

"_Mom, I can explain! There was a ghost portal accident, remember?" I tried to explain the best way I could. I was trying to let them to listen to me. I was trying to get their attention so they could listen to my story._

"_Stop making excuses and tell us where he is?!" Mom went nearer bringing her gun close to her chest. I was scared even more. _

"_Let me finish!" I shouted even louder. I could feel tears burning through my eyes. I let them. I was just so scared. I felt so helpless. I don't know what to do. I don't want my parents to kill me. I want them to know. _

"_Shut up!" Mom screamed at me like an abusive mother. I have never seen them like this. They don't even know that this is their son they're shouting at._

"_Mom! Dad! Please!" I cried out. I could feel tears flowing out from my eyes. I want them to believe me! I was so scared. I needed comfort and I wanted this to end. I want them to know. I don't want to die without them knowing that I'm really their son. I was trembling hardly. I looked at their angry eyes. I was pleading and crying so much. I'm so scared._

"_Crying won't help!" Dad got a grip of the collar of my suit and brought me into the air. I could even feel the weight of the pull of the ropes. It wanted to pull me down ever since the chair was heavy. I looked at my mom and did with tears and scared eyes. _

"_I-I'm telling the truth!" I was already trembling so much that my voice was so shaky. I have never felt so scared before. I want them to listen to me. I don't want then to hurt me and at the same time I want them to know that I am their son._

"_No, you're not, freak!" Mom called me a freak once more. It felt painful. It's like they don't claim me as their son but I know they don't know that I am. It's like they hate me so much. They really don't want me anymore._

"_MOM!" I screamed at her to stop it. I looked at mom in the eyes, pleading to her._

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" All of a sudden, something slapped me hard at the right cheek. Everything was tumbling down for me as I feel my body jerk away from place. I could feel the grip of my dad let go of my suit as I fell to the left. I was crashing down and landed at my left side. I felt pain coursing around my body and I know my left arm was broken. The ropes weren't wrapped around me and I'm sure the chair was broken. _

_I didn't answer. There was just silence and only my gasping breathe came out from my mouth. I was just laying their helpless and scared. I could hear the footsteps coming nearer to me._

"_You overshadow him, didn't you?" I heard my mom getting even angrier. I saw her black boots right through my eyes. _

"_Didn't you?!" My mom was waiting for an answer. They just don't understand. I want them to know._

"_NO! I'm really your son! LET ME EXPLAIN FIRST!" I sat up slowly and I could feel the sting of pain at my right cheek. I gazed up with my tears flowing._

"_Stop crying! I'm having enough of this!" My mom unfortunately got ready with her gun and then she pointed it at me. My eyes even widen when I know what will happen._

"_MOM!!" _

"_I hate you!"_

"MOM!"

I sat up straight, taking deep breaths, I could feel sweat rolling down my face and I could tell that my face was wet. I looked around and it was dark but I could see the moonlight coming out from the window on my right. There was snow falling gently to the ground. I tried to get the relax feeling from the sight but nothing worked. I tightly held the blankets that were on top of me as I panted in and out. I was trembling vigorously. I looked down at the blankets and I knew that my own knees were shaking. I just stared at it like I don't believe it. The thing is I didn't know I was that scared.

I looked at my trembling hands and I realized that they were bandaged. I followed it to my arms and then to my body which was also bandage. (Reminder: He isn't wearing any T-shirt but only new pants on, remember?) I sighed in relief. I then remembered in reality what happened in the other day until now. I carefully placed my two injured hands down. I closed my eyes trying to make my breathing relax and also my body. I thought that was real. I thought that nightmare was real. It just…it just felt so real when I was talking to my parents, when I was thrown to the ground and when I was tied unto a wooden chair. I could even feel the ropes or was it in reality that I was being tied by my own blankets. I…I don't know.

I can't calm down. There is nothing helping me to relax for a bit. It's already night time and I have stayed here in my savior's house for three days. I don't even know what time is it but I'm sure it's pretty late.

Continuing to regain my breath, I placed my right hand on my forehead while my eyes are still closed. Still, I couldn't relax myself at all. I always let my mind turn back to the nightmare. It actually felt real. When mom slapped me, I could feel the sting of it. I could really feel it. I could feel the pain. It then hit me.

Opening my eyes slowly, I carefully transfer my right hand from my forehead to my right cheek where my mom, in my nightmare, slapped me. When I slightly touched it, I was surprised that it was hurting. I don't know how it happened but it stings. But…is that nightmare…real? It…it felt so real. Now, I couldn't describe how it feels. I was trying to fix the pattern about the stinging pain on my right cheek and the reality-like nightmare. Is that nightmare true?

Suddenly, I felt something wash away from me. I realized it was my adrenaline because…when it was gone, I unexpectedly feel piercing pain shot through my spine and then my whole body. I figured the adrenaline didn't want me to feel much pain at all when I sat up and I was shock to death by the movement. My eyes were wide as the pain became even worse than I ever thought.

I cried out as I held my stomach with both of my hands. I clenched my eyes and slightly bent forward. I was trying to ease the pain but nothing works. I kept on taking deep breaths but the more I repeat the process, the more I felt too much pain. I forgot that my lungs were on fire this ever since I woke up in this place the other day. Its better I lie down after I woke up. If the adrenaline washed away, then I will only feel a bit pain for a while.

I bit my lip from crying out again but I let a groan escaped my pale lips. When I was clenching my stomach, I could actually feel one of my ribs like it was bending or something. It was creepy for a while but then I turned my attention to the powerful pain around my body. I let my one of my hands from the stomach reach my chest. It was actually hurting. I told myself to lie down but when I tried to move I can't! I let go for my hands for a while to place them in my sides so I could settle myself to lie down but can't! I place my hands back to where it belongs.

I was beginning to panic and I know it wouldn't do any good. I remember that someone told me that panicking wouldn't do any good. I have to calm down. Wait a minute, how could I calm down when I could feel intense pain?! I know that lying down will lessen the pain but I can't budge. It's useless to move. I felt so helpless.

I looked at my left slowly and I only could see darkness for a while. If the room I am staying at has light, I could see the wooden maroon door. In the other side, there is someone who could help me. I don't know if she heard me cried out. I don't know if she will be awake and come to help me. I don't know if I will ever sleep tonight.

I could feel heat in my head and in my torso. I don't know why but it might be the fever that I may be having. All of a sudden, I felt something hurting my throat. I face my front and coughed. Great! It made everything better. My lungs were burning and even my stomach. I could feel a single bead of sweat roll down from my forehead to my nose. The pain was so intense that I'm already suffering like I have a high fever.

I groaned in pain. I was trying to decide if I can call for Madison or just try to help myself. I gagged a cough again and it made my throat hurt. During nights, I always patrol Amity Park. I remember getting into many fights or troubles and I would end up beaten up. I go to my room and suspecting Jazz will be there in my bed ready to tend my wounds. I could remember the face of Jazz with concern. She will always convince me about telling my parents. Yet, tonight was not one of those nights I go patrol. Right now are those nights when I am weak and helpless.

Unfortunately, something in my stomach jerked and gasped in shock. It felt like a sharp knife piercing through my stomach and being stabbed in the chest a lot of times. My tears sprang out of my eyes.

I decided to call for Madison.

"Madison!" I cried out for her name in pain. I let the tears roll down my cheeks. The pain was very unbearable that I let myself bend forward a lot more. It made my hands on my stomach press more. I was hissing, groaning and crying in pain. I don't know if I can stand it any longer. It felt like it was the end of the world. It's like I was slowly dying. I cried out Madison's name again. I whimpered as I wanted to let the pain go away. My own whimpers reminded me of the times when I was young and with mom when I have a nightmare. I would be crying in my bed and call my mom. She would be running into my room and give me enough comfort for me to sleep.

"Help!" I cried out once more hoarsely. I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I was thinking. When I woke up from my nightmare, my body is a lot sore and when the adrenaline washed away, the pain was intense. My movements during the adrenaline must have been giving a budge to the pain. I stopped crying as I waited for the darkness to come to me. I must have gotten on one of those panic attacks or shocks from getting the unexpected jolt of pain.

I let my eyes go down halfway. My eyesight was like blurry and the room feels like I was in a rocking boat. It feels like the world is slowly tilting to the left and then slowly tilting to the right and so on and so forth. I really needed mom right now. I really needed Madison but no one came busting into the door…no one. I didn't feel pain but I can feel the heat of it. I whimpered but through my ears I can't hear them. I know I am whimpering when I could feel the heaving breath through my mouth. I could still feel some tears that were left, rolling down on my face.

I wanted to close my eyes. I wanted to be open to the darkness. I wanted them to take me over so this nightmare will end. Why did everything that I love leave me just like that? I was beginning to be thinking about my parents and my love ones. I was beginning to think how this life right now came to me. I was thinking of how I ended up into comforting hands rather than the hands that doesn't know me yet…I know them. Those hands…weren't comforting…at all.

I let my own mind focus on the touch of the tears that were rolling down on my own face. It was warm. I closed my eyes for a while. I remembered what happened the other day when I met Madison. She was always comforting me but not like mom right now. She was trying to hurt me. Yet, it isn't her fault. She just doesn't understand completely. She thought I took my own…self. If only that _accident _didn't happen, my life wouldn't end up this way.

The bright side is that I'm not lost. I am…_found._

I opened my eyes dully and slowly. My world was still a slow rocking boat and it was all blurry and my ears can't hear anything. It was like in the movies when a guy is slowly driving into unconsciousness…or even death. I was waiting for this scene to end. I wanted to go to the darkness but something was tugging me away from it. It was like telling me to wait. It's telling me to wait. It was like giving me the idea to wait for Madison…_just for a while_.

There was a yellowish light popped up right in front of me. I looked at it and it was over my blankets. I was wondering what is the rectangular yellow thing is doing in front of me. My mind was like drunk or something but it was just because of the dizziness. I felt like falling over already. I realize that there was no pain anymore. It started lately when I was dizzy. I followed the bright rectangular yellow thing and it lead to the door. I could hear once again and through my dull eyes I saw a dark figure. It forms a shape of a woman.

I panted and I could hear my breath and it sounds like it was hoarse and rag. I saw the dark figure run towards me. It was all going slow motion. I felt so weak and had that sense of not caring. I let myself collapse going to the left where the dark figure is. Eyes closed, I could feel the figure holding me tightly. I could hear the voice of comfort and sweetness. I felt my own body grow calm. I was like slowly fainting.

I opened my eyes and finally saw the figure's face. It was Madison. I was thankful that she was here. I could feel her hands touching my left cheek. She was trying to wipe away the tears and the sweat. When I saw concern pasted on Madison's face, everything went back to normal. I was expecting for the jolt of pain coming again and it did. I winced as I was trying to never ever let Madison's concern push forward.

"Danny, darling, are you okay?" she asked kindly. I replied with a close of my eyes. I was too tired to reply to her. When I was struggling to stay conscious, my energy was growing low by that time. I just wanted to sleep tonight but can't. If only I didn't sit up from the nightmare and move too much, the movements wouldn't be annoying my own injuries. It was better I lie down after I sat up.

I could feel Madison's hand place my head on to the soft…soft…soft pillow. I relaxed a bit despite the pain on my torso. I realized I don't really feel so good. Well, duh, I just came from torture of pain seconds ago…..and even from that…_nightmare. _Now that I thought about it, I was scared again and began to ponder about it. My breathing was normal again but it sounds like I'm gasping for air. I don't know how to describe it.

I could feel a hand stroking my raven hair. I can feel its comfort setting aside the feeling of tense in my body. I feel even more relaxed.

"Danny" I heard a sweet voice calling my name. I open my eyes half way there and I was looking for her eyes. I set mine upon them and relaxed them to tell her I'm fine. I could feel her hand stop brushing my hair and started to place it on my forehead. "You're heating up"

I noticed that lately and ever since I met Madison. _'Maybe I am having fever'_ I thought to myself. I kept on trying to catch my breath but I had some difficulties on my own. My lungs were actually hurting whenever I breathe. It was irritating and I have to take short breaths for now on. It was very difficult for me because it would be uncomfortable when you are trying to relax.

I moved my hand for a while trying to once again find Madison's hand but it's nowhere to be found. Instead, her hand found mine. I felt really sick. I don't know how many days I'm going to stay here in bed but I really want to go around. I don't want to stay in bed like…forever. Whenever I wake up, I will only be seeing this room. If I am sick and have these injuries, it will take long for me to recover. I know. I experienced it one time. I know I heal fast but the sickness affects it…so it will take time for me to heal.

"Danny, why did you call me?" Madison was trying to comfort me with her sweet voice. I was always wondering why I have to end up with someone who looks like my mom. Does it have to go this far just to remind myself that I have to explain my mom? Besides, I have to stay in bed for I don't know how many days but I estimated for like one week. I will get enough rest and if I'm on recovered then I could try to decide if I should go back…or not.

"I…" my throat feels very sore and my voice even sound rag. Whenever I make a talk, it hurts. It's just like whenever I breathe, my lungs hurt. "I-I had a nightmare"

To Madison's surprise, she widen her eyes and blinked as if there's nothing normal about a boy who you don't know much has a nightmare. I could see Madison's face relaxed for a bit and made her eyes comforting like my mom would do. Man, I feel like a helpless baby right now…or a sick person who's slowly dying. Madison stopped brushing my hair and started to touch my right cheek. I was supposed to tell her but then she touched it anyway. I winced and felt her hand went away. I looked at Madison again and told her that it hurts.

Madison apologized yet I told her that there is no need to. She doesn't know that it was there anyway. I just got it…from a nightmare. It's really weird. I don't know how to explain it. I mean how I could get it when it's from a nightmare but what If I already have this when I was being attacked by my parents. Well, it actually makes sense.

Madison continued to brush my hair and I saw that reassuring smile on her soft face. I smiled back to tell her that I am thankful for her to come here. Madison looked like she was very motherly to me. She was always concern and everything. She was trying to let herself be able to make sure that I was with care and safe. Ever since I met her the other day, she will always ask me if I was ok or am I having trouble over something. Sometimes, she will try to talk to me about something so she will get to know mw more. It's like she was alone in her own home but actually I didn't know she has nurses in here. I think she's rich. If I were to go around her house right now then I might see a big home or a mansion….like Vlad's. Dang, I don't want to talk about the stupid fruit loop right now.

"Its okay, Danny, I'm here right now" Madison said softly "Do you need anything like water or anything to drink?"

"No thanks" I don't need any water right now. I wanted to rest for the rest of the night.

Madison then looked suspicious like she realized something. I felt nervous now like she might be unto something that I didn't want to ever know. "Danny, you sat up when I came to your room. Did you ever feel any pain?" Fortunately, there is nothing to be nervous about. She's actually concern for my health and how I naturally take my injuries. She really wanted to know if ever I felt pain whenever I move or anything else.

"Well, I…" I spoke with difficulty. I have no choice but to tell her what actually happened even though I have a pain in the throat "When I woke up, I sat up but I didn't feel pain but then all of a sudden it came. I…I have to call you. I can't move by that time" I felt shaky a bit when I remember the time I was suffering from the pain and I can't lie back down.

"It's ok" Madison caressed my hand that she was holding lately with her own thumb. "The pain is gone, right?"

Madison smiled at me as I nodded. We were getting along pretty well. It was only for three days until now. We begin to talk in a more comfortable way. There's no stuttering or anything but except for me. I have very hoarse voice and I have a difficult time talking when my breathing is giving me annoyance.

Madison was silent for a while and she was looking somewhere else rather than me. She was looking at the window to my right. I looked at where she was looking and was guessing that she was trying to remember how she saved me. I will feel the same way on what she is feeling right now like: relief or "what ifs" or anything that could come up at my mind. She then looked down at my hand.

Madison sighed. She shook her head for a moment and looked into my eyes and smiled. "Well, Danny, I wanted you to meet someone but _he's_ really busy right now. But I assure you that he's really kind. To tell you the truth he also helped you in getting your health back up. He's my husband and he's also a doctor. I thank him for helping you in this situation. You might meet him when morning comes up, ok?"

I nodded. So, Madison wasn't the only one living in this place. She has a husband and…he's a doctor. This explains why there are nurses coming into my room. Well, Madison said he also saved my life from getting any trouble with my injuries. He must have been the one who placed the bandages on my body. I felt Madison's hand slip away from mine. It was better she stayed here for just a few minutes. I don't want the comfort to go away yet. But, she really needs rest though.

I slowly looked to my left even more so I could get the view of the door with the light showing up. My eyes squinted when the light stung them. I saw the dark figure of Madison as she walked to the door. I blinked several times and I could see the hallway at the other side of the door. I continued to stare at Madison. My eyes were getting use to the shining light appearing to my room.

I could see Madison touching the threshold of the door with her right hand and her arm leaning to it along with the rest of her body. I thought something went wrong with her but then she looked back at me. I blinked as she slowly smiled at me. She turned letting her body face me. She held the door knob that will cover everything in the hallway and even the light. She looked at me one last time with a soft and comforting smile.

"Good night, Danny" Madison said quietly for me to still hear it aloud.

"Good night" I whispered back but I wasn't sure if she heard it.

I looked at her eyes one last time but then she slowly closed the door while her eyes still looking at me. The shining light, the view of the hallway and Madison's face have faded away. I was only lying down in my bed while staring at the door. Although, it was dark to even to see yet I could still sense the presence off the door. I'm not in somewhere in the oblivion. I carefully face up to where the ceiling is.

I only could hear my rag breathing. I could only see darkness and the moonlight shining from the window at my right. I closed my eyes as I can only feel the blankets on top of me and the soft bed that I'm lying down on. I could only taste nothing. I could only smell the good air around me. I relaxed myself before I tumbled my mind into slumber. I brought my two hands together on top of my stomach. I opened my eyes half way there and look again at the ceiling. I could only think………of one thing…the people I care about.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, my parents and the people of Amity Park are the only ones I could think of. I was wondering how they are doing without me as a Fenton. I was even wondering how Amity was doing without me as Phantom. I don't know what was going on the past few days and I just hope they are alright. My stomach twisted when I thought about the horrible things that could happen when I'm not there. I can imagine ghosts attacking the school, the streets and everyone.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to take those horrible thoughts away from me. My stomach went back to normal as I tried to think positive right now. Well, I just hope I recover. How could I ever go back? Will I ever go back in there? I don't know what to do and I feel…helpless. Anyway, I could think this over when the time is right…like…when I'm already recovered from my injuries. I just hope I don't get sick tomorrow.

But…I get a feeling that I'm very excited about tomorrow. I don't know why. I just couldn't wait for morning. I just hope another day spending time with Madison will try to clear my mind for a while.

**Madison's POV:**

"Sigh"

There I go again. I sighed because of what I'm feeling right now. Well, I feel very sad today. I don't know why but the past few days have been giving me worry. After I closed Danny's door, I let my back lean on it silently. I look up and sighed once more. I couldn't help about the thought of Danny. I realized I was so concern about him the past few days. This is the second time he had a nightmare ever since he woke up the other day. I was thinking that his nightmare was about his mom again. This worries me. I was hoping that he will tell me what happened but I don't know if he wants to talk about it.

I stood up from my leaning position and walked along the hallway towards the stairs. While walking along the hallway, I was thinking if ever I will try to ask him about his parents but he said they came from an accident. I don't know what to do. I mean, if it's like this then we have to let him stay here forever or we could find any relatives that could let him stay with them.

I looked down at the carpet that I'm walking on. I thought about the thing that I said to Danny. Well, I'm sure Luke is excited to see the boy. I mean, he was doing his work and some research for a long time about that glowing green substance that was on Danny. This hits me even more. What is brought on Danny's blood anyway? I was scared that he might be contaminated by the said substance. I didn't even have time to ask him if he knew about it.

Well, I only hope that he recovers from his injuries…but…something came up. Danny's temperature is going higher. The other day, his temperature was slightly lower but I thought the rest he will be taking will make that go away. Unfortunately, it became even worse. I was thinking that he's coming down to a fever. I have never experienced getting fever during winter. Maybe he's actually coming down to a cold.

I finally reached the stair going down and leading to the living room. I walked going down stairs and went to one of the couches where only one person can sit. I calmly sighed again. This was the third time I did that. I closed my eyes and tried to wash my worries away about Danny. Anyway, he's going to be fine, physically and…not sure about mentally.

"Having troubles with him?"

I heard a voice beside me. I faced up and saw Luke. He was sitting one of those sofas where only three persons can sit in. He was making that lazy face with his eyes open half way there and his left elbow was placed on the support of the sofa and his hand is placed on his lower jaw. He was staring at the papers that he researched on the internet. He printed them out from his computer. He was doing this for four days and he wasn't finish yet.

I looked at the fireplace that Luke lightens up. I was then beginning to wonder if Luke found anything about his research. You know…anything odd.

"Yes, I'm worried about him, Luke. It's as if his nightmares were about his family. I was scared that he might be mentally sick about the accident that happened to him and his parents. I just wish that he could tell me what's wrong or try to reach out to me about his problems" I responded with concern. I stared at the fire place once more and looked at Luke. I really want to make Danny happy in anyway as possible. If we get any news that his parents are alive, and then I'm sure he will be happy…if only.

"Mad, I'm a doctor not a psychiatrist. If you wanted to try reach out to him, then go for it. You're getting along with him just fine. You just need to tell him slowly and make sure that you don't ask him anything that will hurt his feelings" Luke said while he placed down his papers unto his lap. "By the way, did you…ever tell him…about me?"

I smirked. I knew it. Luke right now looked like he wanted to meet the young teen. He has that face of the urge to know. I don't want to play with him for a while. I mean, I will usually play around with him like a joke that will truly embarrass him. I would really want to see his face in surprise or in shock when I told him a lie of what happened but I don't feel like it right now. I still have Danny in my head. I'm still…worried about him.

"Yes, dear, I did." I smiled "I told him that you helped his process in recovery. I even told him when morning comes up, you'll meet him. He looked…pretty happy about it"

I gazed at Luke's eyes. I could see there was a sense of happiness in them. He was so happy to be acknowledged.

"Oh is that so?" Luke smiled happily "I couldn't wait to meet him either"

I smiled back at him. He looked back at his research. This reminds me more about Danny's conditions. My smile faded away from my face and I gazed to the fireplace at my left. I looked at its burning flames and how they danced around the hard wood. I turned my mind on the outline of the fire on how it was formed. I then turned to the sparks flying out of the fire. Looking at the fire, it makes me relax. I don't know why but I figure it was because of the warmth it brings.

Somehow, I feel also excited about the morning to come. I don't know. Maybe, it's because I'm going to see Danny's young face again. I will see his warm smile and I will be well-known on how he is. Not like right now, I don't know how he is doing or what's happening to him right now. I wanted to know if he's doing fine by this time. If I were to be in his room right now, I will be so glad to be right at his side. C'mon Madison, pull your own self together. You have to be strong for Danny…just be strong…just be strong.

It's kind of weird. Well, I don't know if it is the good kind or thee bad kind yet it is somehow in the middle of it. I…I don't know Danny that well. I mean, it's so difficult to explain. During my whole life in the past, without Danny, I was just some woman with a caring and overprotective husband by my side. It was a calming feeling just the both us. We always have difficult times in our way but…we destroy them from our own paths. I will always see Luke serious in his work. We were always…alone.

…But…now…

Danny somehow came for a _reason_. I don't know why but that's how God plan my life. Danny just came when I went out into the blizzard and unto the forest. That's how I found him, right? God just reeled me in to something that I may be able to see through. I will be able to see the experience on how someone's life could come into my life. It was very alarming. I will always remember that day I saw him…right in the forest. It was the day…I save Danny's life. I gave him another chance to live. The price is to know him better.

This isn't a _nightmare or a dream_…its reality.

_**--In Progress-Chapter 6-Danny-He's a Phantom-Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter6-In Progress—**_

Is that piece of crap or what? I mean you have been waiting for a long time and man, I'm a kill joy! I think this is the worst chapter that I have ever done throughout my entire life. What do you think?

In this chapter, it catches a glimpse of what Madison thinks about her own life and Danny's. What will ever happen if Danny wasn't in her life right now? Her life would still be the same right now.

Well, the next chapter is back to Amity Park and what is happening to the Fentons without the youngest member in the family. There's also a glimpse when Jazz, Tucker and Sam will have a plan on how to find Danny and all. This happened when Jazz was just walking around Amity Park and all….Hey! Why am I giving the spoilers already? You'll see in the next chapter…

**Remember: **_**"More reviews means more chapters"**_

You might see this story with a lot of chapters if I get enough inspiration from my reader's reviews. I will thank you enough and to give back my thanks are a lot of chapters. Trust me on this once because I have planned in advanced what will happen to the up coming 5 chapters. If you add those 5, this story will have already **11 chapters!! **Will you be happy about that? (LOL)

**Apologies: **_I'm very sorry you guys that I was way late and I hop you enjoy this chapter but if you don't then I'm very sorry. I got a writer's block and I know I don't want to give up this story on you guys. I know I have to go one for you all, my favorite readers! So…I kept on continuing the plot after every chapter so I would know what will happen to the next chapter. Once again, I'm VERY SORRY!! Thank you for your forgiveness!_

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


	7. Plan to Discover

Hi my, oh so, favorite readers

Hi my, oh so, favorite readers! I have been thinking of making the next chapter already and good thing I planned ahead of what will happen to this chapter and what will happen to this chapter and so on and so forth. So far, I have already plotted 5 chapters and this chapter is one of them. I have to get more reviews to be inspired and that will boost up my interest on making this chapter.

I mean, I don't want to let you guys down! Really! I mean, you will be waiting for a long time for this chapter to come…or maybe other chapters. I would probably update one chapter if nothing surprises me yet. But…if you ever gave me a review of how my writing or how my story is doing then I'll be happy to correct the errors of my ways in the next chapter or just continue making another chapter because of how much you love this story.

_I thank you all for that!_

Well, I hope you love this 7th chapter because this time we will catch a glimpse of how Amity Park is doing without Danny. Well, I could say there is not much.

Wait, I just have one question!!

**Q1: Winter stays in how many days in America?**

**Note: **I don't live in America so I wanted to know how many days winter stays in America.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters…only the MAN _(Butch Hartman)_ owns the show! I only own the new characters that I made up like Luke and Madison Smith…and of course, Isaiah, the dog.

**Remember: **_**"More reviews means more chapters to come"**_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**--In Progress-Chapter 7-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 7-In Progress—**_

**Jazz's POV:**

"I'm just going out for a while, Mom!" I yelled enough for my own mother to hear before I closed the door behind me.

The snowy season is till going on until now. There was no wind but the drops of snowflakes were just falling from the sky. It felt peaceful. Well, you could be in any mood you want, right? It doesn't depend on the environment. Right now, I feel stressed out. This is why I went out just to clear my mind about the unforgettable incident. It's in this certain night when my young brother ran away from my parents because of some unexplainable reason. Was Danny about to tell mom and dad about…his secret? Well, when I thought about it, it doesn't sound like Danny to me but…it is possible. He could tell our own parents at any time and what I have seen a few days ago…that was the time.

After I walked down the stairs from the door to my house to the snowy ground, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then I let it all go. I opened my eyes once again and looked at the surroundings right in front of me. The side walks were filled with snow and the roads were beginning to be icy. There were few cars around coated with snow on top and also the roof tops of the houses. I face down from looking at the roof tops and blinked.

If only Danny was here, we could play in the snow; play snowball fight with Sam and Tucker or even make snow angels. Sigh, those are the good old days. But now…ever since Danny isn't here there were no snowballs flying or any snow angels on the ground. It was just...a peaceful world right now but except the laughs of the children around here.

I walked to my left and that's the beginning of my journey around the town. I fixed my snow outfit so no snow wouldn't linger its way through my clothes. I kept on looking down in my feet than looking on where I'm going. I don't care where the heck I'm going but at least I'm getting some peace for a while. But the peacefulness couldn't take out the depressing fact that Danny isn't here. Don't you ever think that I gave up on looking for Danny?

_I'm still on it_

I thought when my eyes narrowed. I kept on going and took lefts and rights along the way. I always look around me while I'm trying to think on saving Danny and when I'm also trying to keep my thoughts of the world failing; Sometimes drastic times comes to silly measures. For example, I look at the name of the streets on those icy green plates that are placed on the corners of the sidewalk. You could tell that I'm trying not to think about failing Danny.

I stopped looking everywhere just by facing back to my own fee. I sighed in defeat when I thought of how hopeless is looking everywhere when there's nothing great going on/ It's just winter. It's a time of joy and peace. Well, I'm sure all the kids are enjoying that, even the teens are. Unfortunately, I'm sure Danny isn't right now. How do I know? Well, I don't just _know _I just thought or guess. Everyone couldn't know what will happen to this person in the future or when he or she is somewhere.

I'm not even joyful today or even having a peaceful day. I just have too much stress on worrying about Danny. I couldn't give up on him now. I just wish that Danny is okay and he's not alone. When you're alone, it isn't a great position for your mind. You will be very lonely and…you have no one to talk to. There is no one to express your feelings, to play with, to have fun with or to get along with. It's horrible.

I could see Danny now. He's alone, hurt and cold on the snow without shelter. Maybe he is lost and can't find his way back home? What if he can't make it through the icy cold winter? What if the snow buries his unconscious body?! We couldn't find him! OR worse! What if he's being attacked by monsters, creatures or maybe even…GHOSTS!! DANNY! NOOOOOO!! (AN: She's worries too much, huh?)

_Man, I worry too much_ I thought to myself as I shook my head from the over reacting things jabbing my brain. (AN: Told you! Overprotective…it runs in the family)

Few cars passed by me and I didn't even notice them. I wanted to count them but then again it's hopeless for me. I'm just trying to get the _bad _thought out of my head. I felt failure, defeat and most of all…a loser. I kept on convincing myself about it. It doesn't mean that my conscience has gone bad. It never will and it shouldn't. I just wish someone could help me from the burden. I just wanted for Danny to be here with me…with my family.

I couldn't help it but make my face even more depress. Do you know how it feels? When you lost someone? I mean, it's very hard. You couldn't control yourself from breaking down. I have broken down a lot of times in my room and at Danny's. Lately, my parents were looking for some clues about the incident that happen to Danny. Nothing's wrong with him but now there is. He's lost and couldn't be found.

_Don't say that, Jazz_ I thought to myself again. I looked up and I recognized the street. It's somewhere near the park. It's the park where my family, Sam Tucker and I used to hang out. I could remember thee memories as I look at the entrance of the park that I passed by. It's just too painful to remember when someone has already been gone for days. I didn't mind the coldness but the painful thought. It was way colder than anything else.

_Place yourself back together, Jazz_ I thought once more. I tried and made myself think of my plan. Well, at first, it was hard but come to think of it…it is. I can't make my way right through it but then it has to be easy. I mean, all you have to do is look for him. Yeah, it's easy unless your parents are ghost hunters that always keep an eye on you and always check on what you're doing in every single minute. Lately, I received a message from my mom on how I'm doing. I always send back an "I'm fine" message. It was already getting old.

I just hope things will turn out okay once I have finished thinking of what o do to save Danny. I passed by the park, looking left and right to see if any cars are passing by the road. When there was none, I walked through the icy road and couldn't help it but feel the cold snow poking my face. It was enough for me to imagine the wonderful times I had with Danny when we were small. I couldn't give up on Danny now. I have nothing to lose.

I reached the other side of the road and I began to take this time to look around Amity. There were people walking but not just random people. There are people who I knew and there are people who I don't know. There are people who are lost and some are just standing there doing nothing. I could see few in their thick rag clothes in the alley ways. They were doing the same thing I'm doing; looking around.

I glanced more and more to my surroundings but what I spotted so far was a group of people being together. They don't look like they are having a meeting or hangout or something but they were enjoying themselves. I slowed down my pace as I suddenly feel a slight feeling in my stomach. They were a family going together under the snow.

A big brother around 12 and a little brother around 6 were holding each other with their mom and dad. Both of them were looking up and trying to hit the snow or maybe even catch them. Through my sight, when people were passing by those two brothers, the scene changed. Those two turned into me and…Danny. We were wrapping each others one arm around ourselves. We were smiling and laughing like the fun will take eternity. I stopped myself from walking.

Everything was slow motion. I didn't mind the people that were around me but…the certain scene right before me. I didn't mind the coldness but the warmth in my stomach. The scene again suddenly changed through my sight when few other people passed by and then it was back to those tow brothers walking with their family. I could feel heat overwhelming my eyes. Am I going crazy? Am I just seeing things?

Everything and everyone was in slow motion. I looked at another group of people but this time they are sticking together. Their arms were wrapped around each other's necks. Their own faces were the same as the two brothers, smiling with now worries. The scene again changed when one person passed by my sight of them. This time it was the four of us. Sam, Tucker, Danny and I were doing the same. We were placing our arms around each other's necks. We were laughing.

It reminded me of that day in Christmas when we were having the greatest time in our lives. I could feel thee tears welling up in my eyes as I tried to adore the scene but at the same time I felt pain. I minded the one who I was placing my one arm at, Danny. He was smiling as if he wants this to last forever. Once in his life, there was no ghost fighting at that time. Danny was so happy. I could hear him laughing and looking at my (scene) self. In that time day, it was like the first time I have seen him so happy.

Tears suddenly sprung out from my eyes and they rolled down quickly through my cheeks. I placed my hand to my mouth as the scene changed back to where it was. I tried to take the tears out with my arms, rubbing it 'till I wasn't feeling heat on my eyes. I looked down and looked up to see the people with joy in their faces. There was a building behind me. I didn't see it there.

"Excuse me" I felt someone tug my snow suit. I looked at my left then I faced down. I saw a little girl with blonde hair and a cute red hat on top. She's wearing a light green and green scarf and a purple snow suit. She was looking me cutely with her blue eyes. She looks like a very young kid around 4 or 5 or even less. She had an air of naïve.

"Why are you cwying?" As she pulled away her hand with a red mitten, she asks me adoringly. How innocent could children be? Well, her pronunciation will be fixed when she grows up.

"Um…I'm not crying…I just got something in my eye…that's all" I said, rubbing my eyes so the little girl would know the matter easily.

"Miny people alwas say tat when I ask dem why they are cwying." She said in a very childish manner. I just smiled at her weakly as if she outsmarted me. She then looked down and this made my eyebrow cock. Where are her parents anyway? Is she lost? I was interrupted from my thoughts when I saw the girl face me and look at me in the eyes.

"Do you know what happen to Danny Phantom?" She asks me. This kind of shocked me. As I look at her, she was really looking for her hero. She's really worried about him. She's worried about my little bro and she's even talking to the sister of her hero. She doesn't even know it, of course. Well, I have to do what adults do best when saying something difficult to children; lie.

"I don't know what happen to him" I said innocently to the little girl with a sad face.

"Oh…" She said quietly. She looked away from me and stare what's in front of her. "I hope he's alright"

She then slowly ran off without saying goodbye. I was just watching her go away 'till she fades away from the crow of people. I still stared at the last trail on where she went. I stayed like that. In the pit of my stomach, everything was going on in there. I felt hurt for saying something too difficult to a youngster. I mean, it is hard for me because I'm talking about my little brother. He's gone.

"Yeah, I hope so" I whispered to myself as I still looked at the last trail where the little girl was.

"Jazz?!" I snapped out of my trance and faced to the one who called me. It was a teen with a black snowsuit and same along with her hat. It was Sam Manson. She had the look of slight concern and slight surprise. I could say that she's wondering what I'm doing out here. Well, I have the same question.

She was standing there with her hands on her pockets and behind her was Tucker wearing his usual yellow snow suit. He had a face of depression but in common, sadness.

"Hi guys…W-what are you doing around here?" I asked. I have a feeling that they are doing the same thing I'm doing.

"I have the same question I want to ask you." Sam smiled weakly.

"Well, you answer. I asked you first." I would have smirked at that but I don't have the feeling right now. I mean, we are on the plane of tragedy and depression. When no one is around you, there is like no right for me to laugh or be happy. I mean, you lost someone you love and care about _so much. _

"Um…we were just…walking around" Sam rubs her neck with the palm of her hand. I knew it. She was doing the same thing I was doing.

"Same here but…" I was just trying to amuse thee taunting voice in my head. "Why?"

"Well, I…uh…wanted to…" Sam had some difficult times to tell me. Tucker was just shuffling his feet with sadness in his eyes. Mostly, I will see him playing with his _precious _PDA in his hand. But now, his _precious _is not in his own hands. They were just placed in his pockets. I think his best friend is much important than his love of technology. "I mean, we wanted to…uh…clear our minds outside for a while but it seems to be more than that... like 30 min. or more?"

"Really? I'm doing that too" I said before I sadden my face. It's kind of awkward. We have nothing much to say. We have a missing person in our own lives and all we can do is try to forget about it. I just have to get things straight. "But…I was trying to get my mind off the fact that Danny is not here."

I was crying.

I completely felt sorry for myself and I even completely felt sorry for them. I know how it feels to lose someone that you have known for years and you can't find him on your own. It's like Sam is in the verge of tears too and you can say that Tucker was feeling down already.

If Danny was here, he would cheer them up. If only. If only, Danny fades in surprisingly from the horizon, right behind Sam and Tuck. Even though he's injured or even though he's not, the good thing is he's safe and he's back. But…that was just my imagination. Fading from the horizon? I was just wishing for more to come, wishing that my imagination will really come true.

Sam walked towards me and hugged sorrowfully. I could hear her crying silently. She was thinking of the same thing. Comfort is always needed when someone is sad or lonely. I hug her back.

I placed my eyes on Tucker. He was looking away from us. He was just staring at the sidewalk with a very sad face. It reminded me of Danny when he was complaining about his life. He was always holding that face that Tuck is using. Danny said a lot of things of how come it has to be him. Why does he have to be the hero? Mostly, he didn't want to hurt mom and dad. He didn't want them to know who he is in a bad situation. It happened in a different way we imagined.

Sam let go of me and wiped away her tears. It's like she's not herself anymore. She looked at me sadly and Tucker slowly did the same. I tried to give them a weak smile and they smiled back.

"Don't worry guys. Let's just get our hopes up…for Danny." I was trying to cheer them up. I then reminded myself about something. It was about the plan.

"Yeah, we should. Right, Tuck?" I head Sam before she turns her head to Tucker. He just smiled weakly and nodded.

"Guys, for the past few days I was making up a plan" I became serious. I needed help, right? I know Sam and Tuck will be into it and they are perfect for the plan. Still, I fell like we needed one more in our group so the plan would work. I saw them looking at me.

Sam looked at me with a serious face and told the both of us (Jazz and Tucker) that they should stop by at her house. We could talk in there and anyway, we are going to freeze to death if we don't get out of the snow. We got ourselves comfortable in Sam's room but before that, we, of course, greeted Sam's parents. We were all sitting down and began to tell my plan.

The plan was we have to divide ourselves into two groups then the first group was to do ghost patrol while the other group is away to search for Danny. Ever since Danny was missing, I have been doing ghost patrol every night and I know Sam and Tuck were doing the same. We will let the groups take a turn on searching for Danny and ghost patrolling in Amity.

We would search every part of the city and the last would be the outskirts off town. The complication is our own parents and school. Oh wait, we don't have school ever since thee holiday is near and it's snowing. Anyway, we have to give a reason why we have to always go out.

Wee have to watch out for my mom and dad because they have been patrolling the city too. I told the two that we need to search for Danny inch by inch o the city and the outskirts of it. I know this plan is perfect.

"This plan is lame" Sam frowned.

"I know! I know, Sam! Could you just give this plan a chance?!" I complained frustrated because I have been planning this for many nights despite for some difficulties. I even have signed some places that we may have some chance in finding, Danny. It has taken me a lot of hard work.

"No" She said in her usual Goth tone. I would usually say to her to never use that tone off voice to me but then I just shrugged it off. I just sighed furiously.

"Come on! Think about it! This is the only plan we have. We could use the specter speeder when my mom and dad aren't using it. If they are asking why we took the specter speeder then I will try to give them a fake explanation. Besides, could you even think of another plan than this?" I tried to convince, Sam. I don't think Tucker will need convincing. He was already thinking about it. He was giving that impressive look. The look doesn't have a smile but seriousness.

Sam was thinking and letting her eyes calmly dart around the room.

"I got nothing" she fortunately raises her shoulder like an 'I-don't-know' sign. "Well, I got one plan but I think you have tried that already and it didn't work"

Yeah, the convincing plan that I tried on my mom and dad. I have done that already but to no avail…it didn't work. I was trying to convince my parents that Danny isn't what they think he is. He's not overshadowed or his mind is taken away from the ghost boy (still known as my little brother too). I was trying but failed.

"So?" I gave her a victorious look. With one off my eyebrows cocked, Sam's sure she knows what to say.

"So what?" Sam still held that frown on her face. Ok, I stand corrected. She still doesn't know what I mean.

"You know what you have to say" I grinned.

"Sigh, alright!" Sam looked away from me with her arms crossed on her chest. "Your plan…is perfect"

I knew this will work out. It must work! If we fail, we don't know what to do to search for Danny. We will feel all hopeless and what will ever happen if Danny isn't here to help us in fighting the ghosts away from our town. The town needs him! His friends need him! His family needs him! I even need him! It all comes to this. This may be the hardest thing we have ever done yet without Danny. Well, the subject is that we are going to find Danny.

We were ready to for the plan and we hope nothing will go wrong to destroy it.

_**--Normal POV-Vlad-Normal POV –Vlad- Normal POV- Vlad- Normal POV- Vlad- Normal POV- Vlad- Normal POV- Vlad- Normal POV- Vlad—**_

It was a snowy day at Wisconsin. The trees were sleeping. The grass and flowers were nowhere to be found. They were under the cold fluffy snow, waiting for spring time to come so they could bloom freely and show their majestic beauty and features. The day wasn't a blizzard but calm air was roaming around the place. There was no dread to demolish the calm day. Amity Park is miles away but how could someone ever get to care about that place.

Well, there is someone.

Vlad Masters

He is a very rich kind of man. He gets what he wants and will try to get it with his own bare hands. The only way to get what he wants is to use his own mind and abilities. He wishes to take over the world's luxury in a matter of days but before he could ever get the grip of the thing he ever desires, Danny Phantom will ruin his day. Ever since the accident that ever happened to his life, everything in his world turned upside down. But then…he realized he got great abilities when he knew he has ghost powers.

He practiced and trained for 20 years and now, he has become invulnerable. Before, the most wanted thing he would ever try to get in his life was someone precious to him before the accident. He wanted to marry the one he loves the most. The woman who is already married to the one who ruined his life. He then decided to kill him. But at that time, he encountered Danny Phantom himself. In countless times, he will even try to convince the boy to join him.

But now, he decided to ruin Danny's life. He wanted to kill him. He wasn't after for the wants he wanted before. For now, he wanted more power to enjoy and more people to appreciate the work he has done. He wanted to find his destiny and he will try to get Danny Phantom away from it all.

He was just sitting there in his couch reading his favorite novel that he got room his library. Right in front off him was a fireplace and there was fire lighting up in flames. He had that serious face as he was so entranced to the book. You could see a cat making an entrance to the scene by walking to her Master. She then jumped to the couch where her Master is sitting and sat beside him.

"Ah, Maddie…you're finally here. I was waiting for you lately" Vlad cooed to his lovely pet. He was pretending to let it be Maddie, the one who lives in Amity Park and the only one who is the love of his life. He placed the book mark on the page where he last read and placed the precious book on the short coffee table. He stroked little Maddie's fur as she purred at the soft massage from his master. "Now we can see how lovely Amity is doing"

_Especially that blasted Danny Phantom _Vlad thought evilly as he pressed the red button on his remote. Suddenly, the fire from the fire place vanished and a flat screen seems to be descending down from the ceiling that came out from the ceiling. The little fluffy cat wasn't surprised about it. Actually, she was used to all the contraptions that her Master made but if it was a new one, it becomes the opposite.

The screen flickered and then appeared the snowy scenery of Amity Park. Vlad could see the lovely smile on the citizen's faces and the carolers singing with joy. Vlad shrugged it off. He wasn't fond of it. He clicked one of the small green buttons to change to another one of his spy cams and there it is the Fentons. They were doing their usually thing; building a new invention to kill the Phantom whom they don't know that he is their own son.

Unfortunately, Vlad heard their conversation about ripping him into pieces for overshadowing their son and a few sayings of the ghost boy stashing the mind of Danny away. Vlad was confused. He had an unusual feeling. Vlad stopped stroking Maddie's fur and began concentrating the screen. Little Maddie was confused on why her Master stop massaging her.

Vlad changed to another one of his spy cams and he sees Jazz's room but empty. He changed to another one and he sees the parent's room, still empty. He changed once more sternly and there he finds Danny's room…empty. Vlad relaxed in surprise. Is Danny really gone or something? Was he taken by a ghost? Did he run away?

The furry little cat licked and poked his master's hand with her paw for attention. She really wants more of the stroking. Vlad ignored her and began changing again. He looked again at the snowy scenery that he first watched at the screen. He then wanted to watch all of the spy cams that have the views off Amity. He pressed a few buttons and there appeared a few boxes and each of them having the views of the parts of Amity.

Vlad was up to something. He was thinking on what he's going to do. He changed once more and this time he set it up on one of Danny's friend's rooms to get some information. He went to Tucker's room and he found nobody but stuff off his technology. He pressed once more of the green button and there appeared Sam's room.

Vlad's eyes widen. He sees Sam Manson, sitting on her computer chair. He also sees the techno geek, Tucker Foley, sitting on one of those bean bags. Finally, he placed his eyes on Jazz. She was kneeling on the floor. It seems that they were having a meeting but what amazed Vlad is that he doesn't see his arch enemy, the boy who he wants to torture his life. He wasn't there. Danny is nowhere…to be found.

Vlad once more relaxed his back on the couch, staring at the screen unbelievably. Danny is really gone. What's the boy up to this time? He snapped away from his thoughts when he heard the trio starting to talk once more.

"_I hope this plan will work, Jazz" Sam said as she got up from her computer chair. She crossed her arms, fear and concern was written all over her face. Tucker did the same but had a hard time to take his butt out from the stupid bean bag._

"_I know it will. We just have to get our hopes up on finding him. You just have to trust me and the plan" Jazz also did the same, standing up from kneeling on the floor. She did a bit of stretching of her legs, it was sort of numb. She then held that confidence on her face and said firmly "WE WILL FIND, DANNY" _

At this point, Vlad was still in shock. He couldn't believe that this is true. No wonder why Danny's parents were busy making an invention, they were making it to destroy the ghost boy. They thought Phantom is the on who kidnapped Danny, their son. They just didn't know that they are actually trying to make an invention to kill their won son.

The older half ghost was still staring at the screen in awe yet his mind was moving, thinking o something and trying to put some things together. He suddenly smirked. He got an evil idea as usual whenever he has that evil, scary grin look upon his face. He had a plan. He wasn't going to find Danny. He wasn't going to even help the trio or not even help the Fentons.

Vlad laughed gradually becoming loud and with every laugh, it was evil. He was already laughing manically. He closed his eyes, can't stand the sweet evil laugh he is having now. It was very sweet to hear it from himself. Sweet Maddie ran away from her master, frightened. She was thinking that he has gone mad. Mad, I tell you!

Vlad opened his eyes and now it was glowing red which was paired with his evil grin in his face. He wasn't going to help anyone. He was going to destroy Danny Fenton.

_**--In Progress-Chapter 7-Danny-He's a Phantom- Fenton-He's a Phantom-Danny-He's a Phantom-Phantom-Chapter 7-In Progress—**_

Gasp! What will Vlad do to Danny? WHAT WILL EVER HAPPEN TO DANNY?!

You just have to wait! Well, I know this chapter is a piece of crap! I mean, it only has few things that only happened to Jazz and Vlad. It doesn't feel exciting right? Well I stopped making long paragraphs, right? I always hear from my readers that I am way too descriptive so I tried to control myself and just give enough detail so you can understand it and so it won't be boring.

…Right?

Thanks all for the reviews. Remember **"More reviews mean more chapters!"**

I hope to see your comments! Thanks for reading! Can't wait for the next chapter?

It's going to be about what's happening to Danny with the Smiths? LOL…it's kind of funny because it reminds me of the movie about Mr. & Mrs. Smith and I was thinking that you were all thinking that I got that family name from that movie. LOL

_Hope you enjoy!_

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


End file.
